Loveless
by Awsmninja83
Summary: Sasuke left the village hating not only the village and his brother but a certain blond. Naruto knew Itachi from the start? He joined the Akatsuki? Is he serious? He hates the village? What does the Kyuubi have to say? ('dark Naruto')
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"Naruto… Why ?" I asked on the floor staring up but he only snorted and opened his eyes, they weren't the usual sky blue orbs. They were red crimson eyes.

"Why you ask? " He snorted again. " Revenge." And with that they disappeared. I fell to my knees and started to hit the ground with my fists and screamed. I heard footsteps but I didn't stop.

"Sasuke! What happened? Where is Naruto?" Jiraiya asked crouching down beside me .

"Itachi he, was here! And Naruto.. He convinced him!"

"Damn it! Let's go!" Jiraiya said picking grabbing me and head back to the village.

**Chapter One: before I left.**

"Tsunade! Itachi got Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled entering the hokage's room still carrying me.

"What?!" She asked slamming her fist on the table.

"Yes. Sasuke here was there when that happened." He said letting me go. Tsunade got up and walked in front of me.

"Sasuke. Tell me what happened." Tsunade said calmly.

I shook a bit, taking a deep breath I started to explain

"I heard that Itachi was in the village and was after Naruto. I didn't want him to kill Naruto so I ran after them. When I finally found Itachi he had already found Naruto and they were in deep conversation.

I told Naruto to get away and let me fight my brother but then knowing him he protested and said that I wasn't strong enough to beat him.

I got angry when he told me that and yelled at him to leave but he didn't. I just activated my chidori and ran to Itachi but then he hit me then kicked me.

He the re appeared right next to me and slammed me to the wall but then Naruto appeared next to us and told Itachi to leave me be, that he should not waste his time on me. So Itachi let me go.

He turned around and was about to leave with Naruto. They were at the stairs when I got up and started to run yelling at Naruto asking why was he leaving with Itachi. I activated my chidori once more and aimed it at Naruto but he dodged it and kneed me in my stomach then hit me with his elbow on my back. I fell on the floor. I tried to get up but then the next thing I knew I was sent down the stairs, my stomach burning.

I looked at them from the bottom on the stairs and asked Itachi how he found Naruto. But then Naruto answered: Easy.

I told him were I was. Then I asked why and Naruto opened his eyes. They weren't his normal blue eyes they were bloody red just like the sharigan but had cat like pupils, his whiskered scars darkened and were thicker.

He took off his forehead protector and his jacket and threw them to me." I looked at the clothing and the object, shaking my head. "Then he said revenge." And with that I saw black.

**_A Few hours later..._**

I woke up in the hospital. Normal for someone with a broken rib.

I got out of the bed and looked at the clock on the wall. 02:00 AM.

I walked out of the hospital. I walked and walked until I found myself in front of a familiar apartment.

Someone who said that they will never betray his village but did it anyways, Naruto.

By just looking at his door made me angry. Making me remember that he went with Itachi somewhere out there.

**Itachi**. My own brother that killed his own clan but his little brother because I was worth nothing.

I walked in to his apartment not surprised that it was unlocked. I looked around the small apartment I saw stuff thrown all around the place.

Clothes, scrolls, food (mostly ramen) etc.

I walked in farther into the apartment and saw something burnt in the sink. It was our team photo.

How I recognized it,I have no clue.

Maybe because of the small part that was left of Kakashi's hair or maybe just a part of my hair.

I looked for the frame and saw it laying on the bed. A picture in it. I picked it up saw soon dropped it again. This is my feelings were in between anger and sadness. At the place of our team was Itachi and Naruto.

Itachi was laughing and Naruto was pouting in the same time smiling.

Tears started falling and I could feel my anger growing.

But then that stupid curse mark started to burn.

My hatred for Itachi just grew.

I ran out of the apartment and went back to the Uchiha residence.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A voice came from my brother's room. I turned around and saw a small girl holding a small messenger bag.

"State your name and your business in my house." I said taking a kunai.

"Oh, no need to do that Uchiha Sasuke. I'm only following Uzumaki-sama's orders." She said disappearing the reappearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Naruto?! What are his orders?" I asked tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm not allowed to tell but by the look on your face I am willing to tell you. My orders from Uzumaki-sama is to destroy everything in his apartment except the picture of him and Itachi Uchiha-sama. Then her someone his and Itachi-sama's important scrolls." She said disappearing.

I fell on the floor crying hitting it once more. I knew what to do next.

Orochimaru.

I went to my room and packed everything that I needed. When I turned around I saw the small picture on my night table. I took a final glance at the picture and place it face down.

I stepped out side with out taking a final look at this empty house. I was just was about to arrive at the gates of Konoha when an annoying voice called out to me.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" I stopped and the annoying pink haired girl stopped right next to me.

"Hey Ssauke-kun where are you going at this time of night?" She asked with her annoing voice.

"No, don't tell me you're really leaving the village for that snake creep?"

I smirk and looked at her terrified face as she realized that it was true.

"Oh yes I am. You got that totaly right." I said then started to walk away again.

"Wait! If you leave me here alone I'l be lonely, I'l be stuck with that annoying Naruto."

"He. You have no clue how it feels like to be lonely. And there is no more Naruto."

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked. I could hear that she was crying. All I did was to walk away once more.

"What Sasuke-kun! I'l do some thing if you leave!"

"Oh and what is that?" I asked smirking to my self.

"I'l...I'l... scream if you go! Yes, I'l scream if you leave!" I sighed disappearing and reappeared behind her.

"Oh really? But if you that then the only thing I'l consider you a selfish bitch." I said.

Putting her in a genjustu, making her sleep, I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: I want to thank the people who left a review! It really motivated me to get this chapter out faster! **

**Chapter Two: Reasons to leave the stupid village**

**Still at Konoha…**

"HOKAGE-SAMA! Sasuke Uchiha has left the village!" a ninja from ANBU exclaimed, bursting into Tsunade's office.

"What?!" The Hokage yelled, scaring the ANBU. "First Naruto and now that Uchiha brat? How the hell did this happen?"

She groaned, sitting back down rubbing her forehead, feeling a headache coming.

"You might also want to see this," said the ANBU member, handing her superior something wrapped.

The Hokage took it and unwrapped it cautiously. It was Naruto's and Sasuke's forehead protector. Both headbands had Konoha's sign crossed out- meaning they didn't belong to the village anymore.

"Send five groups from ANBU looking for Sasuke now!" she barked, still trying to wrap her head around the idea. _Why did the Uchiha leave as well? Why now?_

"Yes Hokage-sama." The ANBU bowed and vanished as silently as he had arrived.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Sakura wailed, running into the room, her tears evident.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade replied tersely, not having the time or patience to deal with another problem. Besides, she had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Sasuke-kun left and said that Naruto isn't here anymore! I don't understand! We have to bring him back Tsunade-same! _Please_!"

"Sakura…" sighed the Hokage, looking at her seriously. "I think it's too late to go after Naruto _and_ Sasuke_._ I just sent 5 groups of my best ninja to look for Sasuke- we're doing everything we can."

She looked down, frowning at the items in her hand.

Sakura, being the curious one, got closer to see what the Hokage was looking at in her hands. Then she gasped, her body starting to tremble. Realizing what the crossed forehead protectors symbolized, she could only imagine who those belonged to. Tsunade realized that Sakura was also looking at the two forehead protectors with a look of confusion and apprehension.

"See these Sakura?" Tsunade said, putting the two forehead protectors on her desk then gesturing to them. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Sakura nodded, finally putting all the pieces together.

"_What_? You can't be serious! They both left the village for good? No, that can't be!" Sakura's eyes welled up with tears once more.

She couldn't lose her teammates! Especially not Sasuke-kun! Suddenly she jumped in shock when she heard a chair moving and fists slamming into the table.

"NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE GONE! THEY LEFT! THEY ARE NO LONGER HERE!" Tsunade screamed and looked herself like she was about to cry.

Scared by the sudden outburst, Sakura backed away and frowned. She couldn't believe that Naruto left the village after all of his talk about becoming Hokage. For a strange reason, she really believed that one day he would become Hokage... Maybe because of his unwavering determination or maybe because he was always smiling and genuine about everything he said and did.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade said sitting back down, not exactly knowing if she was apologizing for her lack of control or the situation at hand. "Sakura, I- I want you to keep these."

Tsunade slided the forehead protectors across her desk towards the pink headed girl who looked like she was ready to collapse with grief.

_My two teammates left... and they aren't ever coming back. What am I going to do without them?_

* * *

"Naruto. Are you absolutely certain that you want to leave the village this way?" asked Itachi.

"Yes," the boy said, gritting his teeth, his voice bearing no traces of doubt. "I _hate_ the village after what they did to me."

"What they did to you?"

They had both been running after leaving the motel a while back, stopping for a short while but leaving quickly since the sun was setting.

"I was Danzo's special weapon and people hated me and raped me. I was furious and felt used and disgusting! I wanted nothing more than to leave the village! When you came knocking at my door back there I was like hallelujah! Even Kyuubi is happy to leave the village!" He said, chucking dryly.

"You mean you can talk to Kyuubi?" asked Itachi without looking at Naruto, only looking straight ahead of him.

"Well yes. We think that instead of extracting Kyuubi out of me like you have planned, why not I just join the Akastuki? Then you guys can... How do we say this? .. Not use me but I could help you guys. If you guys are not sure about me you could always ask me about the village I will surely answer them because I am stupid."

"You're not stupid. You're just not intelligent in different kinds of situations. But we can help you, I suppose." Itachi shrugged and stopped in front of an old oak tree. Naruto mimicked him.

"We're here," said Itachi, making some hand signs, too quick to really notice.

A door opened up in the oak tree and Itachi gestured to Naruto to enter. He did what he was told without complaining, even if he felt uncomfortable entering first. This meant he had no possible way of escaping. There was no going back.

They walked in a dark hallway bringing them down into the depths of earth. After a few minutes they reached a landing that was lighted only by a candle next to a door. Itachi knocked on the door and they heard a feeble 'Come in'. They walked in the small room and saw Pein next to his desk piled with highly classed mission files.

"Pein, I brought you Naruto as you requested" said Itachi.

Pein turned around and looked at Naruto who just stared back impassively.

"What did you do to convince him to come with us?" asked Pein, curious.

"He didn't do anything! I just came here because I wanted to!" said Naruto, speaking up before Itachi had a chance to respond.

"Oh really? And may I ask why so?" asked the leader with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I hate my village! I am only Danzo's precious weapon and the villagers raped me so I wanted to leave the village and that's when Itachi showed up." Naruto said without changing his expression.

"Ah." Pein said nodding his head.

"I would like to join the Akatsuki. I know you want to extract the Kyuubi from me but we would gladly help you guys with anything. Kyuubi and I want to stay together. So you can only use my power for missions. But first that would acquire training. And I would like to be trained by Itachi," said Naruto without taking his eyes off of Pein.

"...Fine. You will start training tomorrow with Itachi. Now Itachi will show you to your room where you will stay," said Pein, dismissing them.

They walked out of the room and went to another door that was next to Pein's they could even open the door, they heard a loud explosion.

"DEIDARA! I WILL KILL YOU!" they heard someone scream. Itachi sighed and opened a door revealing a not to happy Sasori and a Deidara with one of his bomb birds. Deidara threw a bomb at Sasori that just glared at him and moved just in time before the bomb exploded.

"Sasori, Deidara," said Itachi acknowledged in a tone that told them to be serious. "The Kyuubi holder is willing to join the Akatsuki without argument. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

An awkward silence sweeps the room, until Deidara moved to the table and sat down on a chair but then it broke which caused Sasori to chuckle.

"Come, I'll show you your room," said Itachi without glancing a second time at Deidara and Sasori who both nodded in Naruto's direction, "welcoming him". Itachi led Naruto across the small kitchen that doubled as a dining room. He then opened another door that lead to another dark hall way. They pased numerous other doors and turned multiples times through the different corridors, until they came to a dead end with only three doors.

"This is the bathroom and on the right of it is your room," said Itachi, opening the door of his room that was next to it and shutting it behind him quietly.

Naruto felt for the first time like a total loser here in the dark hallway. Naruto turned to his door, opened it and gasped. His room was way bigger than his apartment at Konoha and looked a lot more comfy even though it was a simple room. No. It was more like a cave than a room. Well who cared either way? It was better than what dump he had at Konoha. He dropped his bag on the floor and went to lay on his king size bed, getting used to it.

"Uzumaki-sama," said a small voice from the corner of the room.

He sat up quickly and looked at the small girl sitting on the floor. She was holding the bag that he gave to her earlier that week when he left Konoha.

"Hm, yeah?" he yawed.

"I gave Uchiha-sama the stuff he requested and also did what you requested."

"Thank you. You may leave or stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you Uzumaki-sama. But my master in the other world has business to care of and I have to help him. It was a great pleasure to serve you. Please summon me again if necessary."

She bowed and handed the small bag to Naruto. The small girl left after taking a glance into the small bag. There was all the stuff he wanted in the small bag. Scrolls, kunais, some smoke bombs…well he could always ask Deidara to give him some real bombs.

He sighed, getting up to get his other bag. Placing everything he had on his bed, he sorted things by his needs. Knowing that the Akatsuki will give him a cloak he didn't bring one.

After placing his stuff around his new room he felt exhausted. He suddenly realized that he hadn't slept in a week. Even though it was early in the morning he knew that Pein or Itachi would only come knocking on his door tomorrow.

**A few hours later...**

Naruto woke up with a horrible cramp in his neck. Stretching, he got up and yawned. He rummaged through his belongings before pulling out a small chocolate bar that he had packed. Munching on his bar he got out of his room remembering the way to the kitchen. A good half hour he finally arrived to the kitchen/ dining room. He looked around to find no one but a blue haired girl. When hearing someone entering the kitchen/dining room she turned around. She smiled after seeing it was Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I am Konan, the only girl in the Akatsuki."

Nodding, Naruto sat down on a chair looking at everything. He was surprised. He thought that the Akatsuki base would be scarier and not comfortable but the kitchen had everything a normal kitchen was expected to have; a stove that worked with gas, a counter, a big table with a lot of chairs, a sink, and a fridge...

"Naruto-kun would you like something to eat?" asked Konan, without turning her head.

Knowing already his answer she started to fry some eggs and some bacon.

"Konan-chan, where are the others?" Naruto asked laying his head on the table.

"Oh. Well you might know Diedara and Sasori already. They're on a mission. Hidan and Kakuzu are too. Kisame... I have no clue what he's doing. Probably with his sharks. And Itachi… Well probably sulking in his room," she said, placing a plate with his food in front of him.

"Oh," said Naruto picking up his fork.

"Well, I'm going. See you around Naruto-kun," said Konan, binging two plates out with her.

_'Probably for her and Pein' _Naruto thought. He ate his food in silence. When he was finished with his food he cleaned his plate and fork. Walking to his room he felt a familiar chakra signature but he just ignored it knowing that no one could find him. When he was in his room he summoned and small brown fox.

"It's an honor to serve you Uzumaki-sama."

"What's your name young one?" asked Naruto sitting down on his bed.

"My name is Himawari, my lord," said the small fox.

"Sun flower, huh? I like that name," grinned Naruto at the fox.

"Thank you my lord."

"Okay so back to business. I need you to go to Konoha and tell the Hokage to stop looking for me. Tell her that it's pointless to look for me," he paused, tapping his chin. "Then I want you to leave this with her."

Naruto took off his necklace, placing it in front of the fox. The fox's eyes widen in shock.

"But my lord- this was given to you from the Hokage making you the next person that might get the next title as Hokage," said the fox.

"Like I care about something as stupid as the Hokage title," scoffed Naruto, waving his hand. "Go."

And with that the fox left in a small poof of smoke. Naruto not knowing that someone was at his door, started to cry before falling back asleep.

**Itachi's POV**

I got out of my room and heard voices from Naruto's room, so I decided to stay and listen to this conversation.

"Sun flower, huh? I like that name." Naruto said.

"Thank you my lord." Another voice.

"Okay so back to business. I need you to go to Konoha and tell the Hokage to stop looking for me. Tell her that it's pointless to look for me." There was a pause. "Then I want you to leave this with her."

"But my lord this was given to you from the Hokage making you the next person that might get the next title as Hokage."

I took a sharp intake of breath, understanding what the other voice meant.

"Like I care about something as stupid as the Hokage title," said Naruto, his voiced laced with disdain before uttering the simple command: "Go."

After a few seconds I heard him weeping and then a few seconds passed again and he finally stopped the annoying cries.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I have finally arrived to Orochimaru's hideout. I don't know _how_ I knew where it was. I just knew. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was him calling to me...

Entering the hide out, I could feel a strong chakra emitting from the depths of the hideout. I felt goose bumps running down my back but chose to ignored the bad feeling I got, continuing my slow journey forward.

"Hehe. I knew you would come," said a cold voice from behind me.

"Orochimaru," I said, recognizing his scent.

"Kabuto. Show Sasuke-kun his room," said Orochimaru.

Kabuto, the weird guy with glasses from the chuunin exams, appeared next to me and gestured to follow him. I did as I was told. It's not like I had a choice anymore.

* * *

**Back at Konoha…**

Sakura was still crying, tears falling down her cheeks still not getting over what just had happened. Suddenly there was a 'poof' in the room. She looked up to see a small brown fox sitting on Tsunade's desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was just busy with school. Yay! Sasuke is back and he wants to be hokage! :3**

**Chapter Three: The demon is gone from this village**

_**Still in Konoha…**_

Tsunade and Sakura stared at the small brown fox that just appeared.

"Hakage-sama." The brown fox said dropping a necklace in front of her. There was silence until Tsunade took the necklace in her shaking hands.

"T-this is Naruto's. How the hell did you get it?" She hissed bringing it to her chest.

"My lord had requested me to bring it to you and tell you it's pointless to chase after him. Pein wants you to announce to the whole village the he is gone forever and that he has officially join the Akatsuki and that he won't bother this village any longer. "The fox said then disappeared. Sakura gasped as she saw tears falling down the hokage's face. Never in her life she thought that the hokage can cry.

"Sakura. You may leave." She said leaving the room. For a while Sakura stood there looking at the two forehead protectors. She hadn't cried when Sasuke left the village and was wondering why she wasn't crying. She stroked her hair, remembering the time Sasuke has woken up and saved her, and before that when Naruto fought against Orochimaru. She had thought a lot until the tears finally came. She realized that she was useless. She just looked at the two of them fight a legendary saning! Now she really felt like a loser. Which made her cry.

**_The day after…_**

All the villagers were gathered, silence was only heard in the village. Nothing else.

"Today we are gathered for something very important." Tsunade said.

She glanced at Kakashi who just nodded. She took in a deep breath.

"You guys already know the Kyuubi that attacked us a few years ago. Well his container, Naruto Uzumaki" people started to look panicked, talk and some even fainted.

"Has left the village fore ever and officially joined the Akatsuki. And that Sasuke Uchiha left the village to train under Orochimaru." People started to cheer, cry of happiness not caring if Sasuke has left or not. The ones who really knew Naruto and Sasuke weren't at all happy. Tsunade walked away without speaking another word to anybody.

"This is horrible." Kiba said shaking his head sitting on the floor. Tears falling.

"Yeah." Shikumaru and Ino who was next to Sakura who was crying. Traumatized of what the Hokage just said, Hinata had cried her hearts content and then fainted.

**_At Orochimaru's layer…_**

Sasuke was learning a new justsu when he heard a knock on his door. Without answering Kabuto entered the room.

"Sasuke. Orochimaru want to see you." There was a silence until Sasuke rolled up the scroll and putting on his bed. He got up and walked out to Orochimaru's lab. They walked in silence until they came to the hidden lab. The door opened and They walked in.

Hearing the door open Orochimaru turned around and smiled seeing Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke-kun. How is my lovely student doing today?"

"Shut up and get to the damn reason you called me."

"Tsk, tsk Sasuke-kun. No need to be rude now. It's about your Kyuubi friend now."

Sasuke jerked his head towards Orochimaru hearing the name Kyuubi and the word friend.

"I have no friend that has the Kyuubi." He said.

"Ah, it looks like you don't know about it." Orochimaru said sitting down on his chair.

"You really are stupid after all." Kabuto said. Which made Sasuke and Orochimaru glare at him.

But Kabuto ignored it.

"He's talking about Uzumaki, Uchiha."

That took Sasuke's attention. Orochimaru and Kabuto knew that he still cared for the blond but not as much as before.

"What about him?" Sasuke said keeping his voice calm.

"Well… all I know about your blond friend is that he officially left the village and joined the Akatsuki. Later this week they're holding a festival. "Orochimaru said frowning a bit.

Sasuke stayed silent a bit until they heard an explosion behind Orochimaru.

"Damn it! It looks like it failed again." Orochimaru whispered glaring at the thing that just exploded.

**_A few days later in Konoha…._**

"PAPA! PAPA! I wanna go to that one over there!" A little boy said running to his father pointing to a shooting game.

"Sure why not?" His father smiled gently to his son. Hinata sighed and tried to hold back tears. Today was the day they celebrated the day when they Kyuubi boy left the village. Meaning the day Naruto left. All of the villagers were happy… Well except the ones who really knew Naruto weren't happy. Their family asked them if they wanted to go but all yelled at them and locked them self's in their room.

The village was so happy that they didn't even notice there was an intruder in their village.

There was a masked man walking in the crowded streets. Not even stopping to look at the stands and was ignoring everyone he bumped into.

"Ain't it great that the kyuubi boy is done for good?" this girl said to her friend.

"Yeah I know right? But what I'm afraid is that apparently he joined the Akatsuki. He could bome back here and destroys the village." Her friend said glancing around her to see if anyone was listening.

"Who cares? You heard them right? He won't bother this village anymore!" The girl said smiling.

"Yeah, but he can come back here any time and attack us."

"Nah, don't worry."

The masked man walked away from the two girls and left the village.

**_Same day at the Akatsuki base…._**

"Naruto-kun, please sign here with your blood." Konan said displaying a scroll in front of him. Naruto looked at the scroll examining it. They were in a room with a bunch of scrolls and some seal techniques written on scrolls hanging down from the wall.

**_"Kit, just do it. It's just the thing you have to sign to officially be in the Akatsuki._****" **The Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb. Signing the scroll he felt happy for some unknown reason. Maybe because he knew that no one could hurt him. Or even maybe because he won't be going back to the stupid village. When he finished singing the scroll he could feel the people around him relax.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto." Pein said smiling to the small blond boy.

"Thank you." Naruto said smirking wildly.

"Go train with Itachi now to control the Kyuubi's chakra." Pein said leaving the room. Nodding, Naruto disappeared to the door of the kitchen where Itachi was waiting for him.

"Come." Itachi said walking to another door that was next to Pein's office. They entered a hall way a bit larger than the rest of the hallways but had more doors and had chakra bomb walls, meaning the walls were made out of bombs but only explode when too much chakra is exposed to it.

"We're here." Itachi said stopping in front of a heavy looking door with a seal. He did some hand signs and placed his hand on the door's seal. Nothing happened.

"That's what I thought." Itachi whispered turning to Naruto.

"What? Don't tell me this room is made so that only I can open it?" Naruto asked raising his eye brows. Itachi stayed silent.

"Okay, okay I get it." Naruto said stepping in front of Itachi and placing his hand on the door's seal, concentrating his chakra in his hand. The seal recognized his chakra and opened. The door opened and they stepped in a bright reddish/orange color. They entered the room. The door closed after they entered .

"Break the seal." Itachi said softly.

"Huh? But-" Naruto said but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Itachi's sharingan activated. From that point, he knew Itachi had it all planned it all out. Relaxing, Naruto broke the seal. Feeling the Kyuubi's chakra flowing into him rapidly he felt the pain. Dropping to the floor, he started to pant like he ran for hours without stopping. Itachi kneeled by him and put a seal on his back. Feeling the chakra flow slow down he sat up and looked with a question look.

"Slows down chakra in the body." Itachi said helping the blond up.

"Now go talk to Kyuubi and try to merge your chakra with his."

Naruto did so and went into the familiar cage of the kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuu." Naruto said stroking one of the big paws.

_**"Hey kit. So you're ready or not? It's going to be a big change if you try to merge your chakra with mine."**__Kyuubi_ said.

"Yeah… I've been waiting for this moment." Naruto said stepping backwards so that he can see the Kyuubu better.

_**"Okay so let's get to it." **_

"Right."

They closed their eyes and concentrated their chakra. Their chakra first started to merge perfectly when suddenly Naruto felt his stomach burning.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed clutching his stomach.

_**"Kit are you okay?"**_

"Yeah…"

"Take in easy. You're just feeling the new chakra in your body. It starts were the seal is." A soft voice came from the corner of the room. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the man who was there. Itachi walked out of the shadows and nodded to Kyuubi.

_**"Itachi Uchiha. The shinobi that killed his own clan but his little brother." **_The kyuubi said without taking his eyes off of Naruto who was now sitting and still clutching his stomach. Iatchi didn't say anything to what the Kyuubi just has said but walked to Naruto's side.

"You'll get used to it after a while…"

"Arg….It hurts!" Naruto said, tears falling.

_**"Kit! We have to keep doing it! If you want to merge with my chakra we have to finish. If we don't finish now there is a big chance you'll die. Do we want that?" **_Kyuubi said bringing his head to Naruto's and Itachi's level.

"Gn…I'm trying Kyuu!"

"Here. Hold on to me." Itachi said hugging the blond boy. Naruto clutched onto Itachi, shaking. The seal that Itachi made some of the pain go away but not all of it.

"It hurts. My body hurts! Make it stop! Please! Stop it!" Naruto yelled gripping onto Itachi harder.

_**"It's going to be okay kit. Just think of something that you like or something like that." **_ That made Naruto realx a bit but he still was shaking furiously.

Two hours had pasted and the blond was now laying in Itachi's arms, exhausted.

"We're finally done." The blond said smiling then falling asleep.

_**"That Kit is strong."**_ The kyuubi said to Itachi who kept looking at the sleeping blond.

"Hn. We will be taking our leave now." Before Itachi could make any hand sings the Kyuubi said something that Itachi did not think he would ever hear from the Kyuubi itself.

_** "Take care of him. If he is badly hurt I will personally come out and hunt you down even if you hide I will find you."**_ Itachi paused for a moment but nodded after thinking for a bit.

With a poof; they disappeared.

Itachi opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the training room with a new blond….well now redhead with some streaks of blond left. He sighed and picked up the sleeping boy up.

He walked back to the redhead's room and laid him on his bed.

He thought of what the Kyuubi had told him….

**_Orochimaru's layer…._**

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said entering Sasuk's room.

"I know what you did." He said smirking. Without looking up from his scroll, Sasuke raised a questioning brow.

"Shehehehehe. You went to Konoha the day they were celebrating the day the Kyuubi boy left the village"

"So what if I did? I have nothing there. I just wanted to get some of my stuff when the village is busy doing something else." Sasike said in his monotone voice .

"Shehehe. I don't think so Sasuke-kun. I saw your sad face when you got back here."

And with that, Sasuke got up and punched Orochimaru out of his room into the opposite wall.

"I said I didn't care what was happening and that stupid blond." Sasuke hissed.

"I'm afraid that he isn't blond anymore." A small voice came from the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Now now Orochimaru. Don't be so rude to one of your old team mates."

"I'm not part of the Akatsuki anymore, Konan." A blue haired woman stepped out of the shadows.

"I know. But I have only come here to get something Pein wants me to get for Naruto-kun." She said walking towards them. Sasuke looked at the woman. Activating his sharingan.

The woman chuckled and faced Sasuke.

"That sharingan you're proud of does not work on me Sasuke-kun." She smiled gently to him then disappeared.

**_In Konoha…_**

"Hokage-sama. We couldn't find Uchiha Sasuke any were." An anbu said, giving his report to the hokage.

"I see. Thank you. You may go now." Tsunade said waving the anbu away. The anbu bowed and disappeared.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes hokage-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I need you to find I need you to go find Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, Anko, and Gai's team right now."

"Yes ma'am."

A few minutes after everyone arrived just like she requested.

"Hokage-sama" everyone bowed.

"You guys might want to know why I asked you to be here. Well you all know that Naruto had left the village and joined the Akatsuki." Tsunade getting up.

"Yes" They all answered union.

"Tomorrow you will go and look for the Akatsuki base. If you come across an Akatsuki member, try to capture them and force them to tell you were the base is."Tsunade said facing the windows.

"And if you get into the Akatsuki base…well you know what to do…Now go and leave in three hours. This mission might take a month." She said.

"Yes." They all said in union again and disappeared.

**_Three hours later, in front of the Konoha's gates…_**

Everyone was there like the hokage said.

"Okay I'll be the leader" Anko said.

"Everyone agreed without any arguments.

"Right so everyone has what they need?"

"Yes"

"Okay then. Let's got." Anko said walking with Kakashi in front.

"Hey Sakura. Do you know why Naruto left the village?" Tenten asked.

"No. Not like I care. Why should I care? Why does the hokage have to send ME after that stupid blond?" Sakura said angrily.

"How can you say that? He's your teammate and your friend."

"Him? My friend? You got to be kidding me. I prefer going after Sasuke-kun. After all, he's way nicer than that stupid blond."

"Sakura… You really are stupid."

"Huh?! What did you say?" Saukura asked ready to punch Tenten when Neji stopped her.

"You really are Sakura. You're the one who's been mean to him. You can't say anything about him being mean." He said glaring at her.

"I can say that because he's always calling Sasuke a basterd when he is not." Sakura said pulling away from Neji's grip.

"He calls Sasuke that because that's the way they inter react with each other… Apart from taking a nap in the afternoon holding hands but I mean come on-"

"HE WHAT? HE TOOK NAPS WITH SASUKE-KUN WHILE HOLDING HANDS? I'M GOING TO –" Sakura yelled but was soon interrupted.

"Sakura." Naji said once more gipping Sakura but this time by her shoulders at looking at her directly into her eyes.

"Naruto was Sasuke's bestfriend." Sakura stayed silent for a while and they started to walk again. This time Sakura was lost in thoughts while Lee was just trying to figure what the hokage said before.

'And if you get into the Akatsuki base…well you know what to do…' He didn't get it at first until three hours after they left the village.

She had meant to say: _"Please bring Naruto back to me safe and sound."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N: I started to write this in class ^^ Well anyways I want to thank the people who left reviews! I want Sasuke to be Hokage...But I also want Naruto...AHHHH! This is so annoying! Also please leave a reviewer! I want to know if you don't get the story! My sister keeps bragging me about how I don't make sense and all the mistakes I make. **

**Chapter 4: My dear Read Head**

Orochimaru's layer in the same time Konoha had sent some of theirs to look for Naruto….

Sasuke was currently working on his chidori when Kabuto arrived.

"Sasuke. Orochimaru has something for you." Kabuto said fixing his glasses.

Sasuke looked at him for a while then walked to Orochimaru's room.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said looking up from his scroll. Sasuke didn't say anything but narrowed his eyes.

"Right, right. Anyways, I will be giving you a mission. After all you've been only training and learning new jutsus for two weeks." Sasuke raised an eye brow without saying anything.

"I need you to go retrieve an object that I need in a town in the Water country. It's small and looks all innocent, but really, they're hiding something that is very vulnerable." Sasuke nodded understanding this was going to be an easy mission. Orochimaru threw a scroll to Sasuke who caught it and glanced at it with suspense.

"The instruction to get to the village." Orochimaru said getting up from his bed, walking to his wardrobe taking a black cloak.

"Be quick. I don't think you want to miss out the fun we're going to have." Orochimaru said giving Sasuke the cloak.

Sasuke shivered a bit leaving the hide out. It's been a while since he had seen the sunlight after a few days but it didn't really bother him. Jumping on a tree he took out the scroll and unrolled it.

'The village is in the South-East of the Wind country. The object you are looking for is a small orb. In lies in a shrine in the forest next to the village.' Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

'Why would he give me a simple mission?' He though.

A few hours later he could feel similar chakra signatures, the only chakra he knew were from Konoha. Annoyed that they had crossed paths he decided to run past them without them noticing. So he ran past them ignoring who was there.

**Sakura's POV**

We were in a small clearing in the middle of the forest, deciding it was best to rest here for a while. Everyone ignored me since what happened in front of the gates but I didn't care. It's their problem. Not mine. Of course Lee was talking about his love for me but I ignored him like usual. I decided to go for a little stroll in the woods. I didn't need to say anything to Kakashi or anybody because I knew they saw me leaving.

I was walking in the forest listening to the animals and wind making a smooth melody until I saw a figure run past me.

I got mad because the person had just pushed me on the floor without saying sorry or helping me back up! I mean who doesn't? So I started to run after them yelling.

"STOP! YOU KNOCKED ME DOWN! YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY!"

But the person didn't stop, he only ran faster. So I ran faster. After a while, he stopped. Thinking he was tired I stopped a few feet of him smirking.

"So you finally gave up huh?" I asked.

"You really are an annoying bitch." A cold voice said. I shivered a bit hearing the voice.

"Who are you to call a bitch to someone you don't even know?!" I yelled.

"Oh I do know you." The person said turning around. I stood there staring at the person in front of me.

"Sasuke…" I said dropping to my knees, smiling at him. "I knew it! You would come back for me!"

"Heh. You're really are stupid. I don't need you or that stupid village. I have no business with you." He said turning back around and started to leave again.

"WAIT!" I yelled running after him.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE? WHY ARE YOU WITH THAY SNAKE CREEPER?" I asked still running after him. But at every question I asked he wouldn't answer me.

Soon we arrived to a small village and there I lost him.

'Damn it!' I cursed to myself. I looked around and saw that I was lost. There were no signs of the others. I sighed and decided to stay in the village since it was obvious that they would need to stop in the village. Feeling tired, I rested against the tree next to me and rested there.

**At the Akatsuki base….**

"Naruto." Itachi said entering the room Naruto was currently in reading a scroll.

"Hm?" He said without looking at Itachi.

"Pein wants to see us."

"Hm."Rolling the scroll back, Naruto got up and walk to Itachi who was already walking to Pein's office. Itachi noticed Naruto put the scroll in his fighting yukata. He had changed his clothes when they were in a village before he arrived in the Akatsuki base.

Knocking on Pein's door, Naruto had pulled some of his hair in a small ponytail, meaning he was ready to fight.

"Come in." Pein said.

"Ah you came." He said placing a scroll on his desk.

"Why wouldn't we?" Naruto said placing his hand on his thin hip.

Pein chuckled shaking his head. It's been only three days and everyone attached to the read head. Even Pein. The "leader" of the Akatsuki had a small soft spot for the blond.

"Well anyways, you'll be going to be on an S-rank mission." Pein said getting serious.

"Well why won't I be going on an S-rank mission after I joined the Akatsuki?" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Because of the Kyuubi's chakra." Konan said appearing behind Pein.

"Ah." Naruto said raising his head a bit.

"Konan, show them what we got for them." Pein said glancing to Konan. Nodding, she threw them each a small pouch. Raising an eye brow Itachi looked at the pouch.

"Why would we need these?" He asked holding the pouch in between his thumb and index like it was something that was going to contaminate him at any moment.

"We'll just have see that when the time come for us to use it." Naruto said shaking the pouch a little.

"Naruto is right. Now take the scroll and go on the mission, you don't want to miss out the fun before the sun sets." Pien said laughing a bit.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Come on." Itachi said, pulling the blond out of the office before Pein could say anything.

Naruto looked confused a bit but then shook his head.

When they were out of the Akatsuki base, Itachi and Naruto put on their cloak and hat. Naruto unrolled the scroll and read it. A frown found its way on Naruto's face.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"We need to go to the Wind country. An island of the "dead". Meaning it only appears at the full moon and on the same day there is a festival." Naruto said handing the scroll to Itachi.

"So?" he asked not getting the read-heads point. Reading Itachi's mind the red'head sighed and started running, not far behind Itachi followed.

"I've never liked festivals." Naruto said after a while. Itachi didn't say anything but Naruto knew that Itachi knew what he meant by not liking festivals. They ran in silence until they got to this small village in the Fire country.

"Itachi, let's stop here for a while. I want to eat something." Naruto said pointing to a small food shop. Itachi nodded. Naruto walked to the small shop buying himself some food. He knew Itachi would wonder off in the village so he had to keep his guard up.

Itachi walked by the forest looking for a tree for him to sleep in.

He had found a good big oak tree with a lot of leaves. He was about to jump into the tree when he heard footsteps. He waited until he saw the person come out. To his surprise it was his foolish little brother.

"You!" Sasuke hissed pulling out his chidori sword. "You're part of the Akatsuki, tell me where is Naruto and I won't hurt you." He said. Itachi stayed silent for a while and made Sasuke a bit annoyed.

"Don't make me repeat myself! Tell me-"

"I won't tell you where Naruto-kun is." Itachi said quickly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes then smirked.

"What a coincidence! I'm on a mission and I cross path with Konoha shit and then my own brother!"

Sasuke prepared himself to fight his brother while Itachi just slipped off his hat. Smirking; Sasuke said : 'You will die!" and dispread. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"Foolish little brother." He felt Sasuke presence from above but didn't do anything.

**Sasuke's POV**

I appeared above of Itachi and was ready to attack. Itachi didn't move or anything. He only said "Foolish little brother." Wich made me amgry. But knowing that he knew where I was and didn't do anything made it simpler.

"So maybe you do want to die after all!" I yelled. I was just about to swing my sword when I felt something kick my ribs and I flew backwards. I got up and glared at the person who just dared to that to me. To my surprised it was Naruto.

"Sorry Itachi. I was still eating when I felt Sasuke's chakra." Naruto said eating a rice ball.

"Hn." Itachi said.

Naruto didn't even look at me since he got here! And worst of it, he walked to Itachi's side.

"Find anything interesting?" Itachi asked.

"Hm." Naruto answered looking at the trees and stuffing the last piece of the rice ball. Gulping he said:

"I found out that The island is not too far from…" I didn't listen to the rest of what Naruto was saying. I was too busy looking at Naruto. He had changed the past two weeks. He wasn't blond anymore. He had put his hair in a small ponytail, his wiskers like scars darken an his eyes were red.

When Naruto pionted toawrds the forest I could see a sleeve of a yukata.

I was kocked out of my thoughts when I saw him glance in my direction then pulled out something and I felt a burst of chakra. I moved out of the way but then realised it wasn't aimed for me.

I turned around to see what he was aiming for. The only thing I saw was a shinobi of Konoha with two deep cuts in his chest.

"Tche! Just a clone." Naruto said hlaring at the clone.

"Naruto. Lets go before the sun sets." Itach said.

"Hm." Naruto said turning his back to me . They were about to disapear when I suddenly stood up and yelledsomething that I hadn't expected to say.

"Wait!" I yelled . They had stopped.

"Naruto, why did you join the Akatsuki? And why are you here with my brother?" I heard Naruto laugh and shook his head.

"Oh well that's easy to answer!" He said turning around. " I had enough of the village and I'm here with Itach because we're on a mission thank you very much! I think I've answered every thing, so I will take my leave. Goodbye Sasuke." He spat at me narrowing his red eyes.

"Why did you leave Konoha?!" I whispered.

"I told you already."

"WHY? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE THE VILLAGE!" I yelled. I could feel that I activated my sharingan. As soon as I realized that I had my sharignan activate my brother had activated his.

"Itachi. Save your chakra." Naruto said without looking at him. My brother had stayed silent for a while but then nodded and closed his eyes.

"Now Sasuke. Why did you leave the village? Because you only thought of your stupid revenge on your brother for killing your hole clan. Even though the stupid hokage told him to. You ignored everything around you! You only thought of revenge and power! Just like that damn clan of yours you're so proud of! The only Uchiha that's not maniac like the rest of the clan is Itachi." He said, his eyes getting redder and chakra started to form around him. I back away a bit, protecting myself with my sword. But then I saw Naruto calm down a bit as Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto." Itachi whispered loud enough that I could hear him. Naruto nodded. They were about to leave again but then I got up from where I was sitting and charged to Itachi. But then I saw Naruto turn around and blocked my sword with a simple fan.

"Sasuke. Don't you know any manners?" Naruto ask tilting his head a bit sideways.

"Shut up dobe and move it! Don't get in my way!" I hissed. With his fan Naruto threw me backwards. Putting his fan on his lips

"Now,now. I don't think it's polite to attack my formal teammate." He said smirking a bit.

"He's my damn brother! I'm allowed to attack him!" I yelled.

"Mas, maa Sasuke. Just by yelling you're getting attention." Naruto said looking towards the small village. "If you want to fight him first you'll have to get thru me. But since I don't have time I'll just leave." He said again.

Instead of walking away he disappeared with a poof. Itachi was still there but only shook his head.

"Foolish little brother." He said picking up his fallen hat and Naruto's


	5. Chapter 5

**Dsiclamer : I do not own Naruto !**

**A/N: I have a tumblr! ( ) So check it out if you want to! It's mostly Naruto that I post. I love Sasuke, Naruto and Orochiaru in book 634! (Don't ask why I like Orochimaru). PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Chapter 5: **

**Naruto POV**

I appeared not to far from where Sasuke and Itachi were so I just waited for Itachi to come.

I didn't regret a thing leaving the village at all. In fact I am really happy. It seems like Sasuke had joined Orochimaru. But I couldn't care less. Apparently I was his "best friend". But I never thought of that.

I probably don't remember much but I remember when I was smaller Itachi had taught me some stuff but not a lot since he was given a lot of missions. And I never told Sasuke that. So for me he wasn't a "best friend". He was just someone to have a good fight with apart from Lee who can only use taijustu.

I was deep in thoughts until I felt an unfamiliar chakra hiding close by. I took out one of my fans and aimed at the tree which the person was hiding behind.

"Come out. I know you're there. There is no point on hiding." I said narrowing my eyes. I waited for a moment then a young boy came out.

"Like you can hurt me." Said the boy smirking.

"Hm." I answered not caring. The boy got angry and was about to attack me. But suddenly Itachi appeared behind the boy and punched the boy making him unconscious.

"Finished already?" I asked. Knowing I don't care if he answers or not, he didn't say anything and started to walk again.

"No. Not that way. There are people that I don't like and I might lose my mind and kill unnecessary people." I said shaking my head turning to the other way.

But then there was an explosion. Itachi tuned into a raven and landed on my shoulder. While I had to block it.

"He. Nice to know you could block it dobe." A voice came from the explosion . I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't feel like fighting. Should we leave?" I asked Itachi. He croaked and flapped his wings meaning yes. I nodded and was about to leave until I felt someone right behind me. I knew Sasuke was about to attack me.

I blocked his sword with one of my fans and glare into sharingan eyes.

"You should of leave us be." I said pushing him back.

"Like I would!" He yelled and activated his chidori.

"You're weak." I said shaking my head.

"I may be weak, but I am stronger than you." He hissed.

"How annoying pest you are." I hissed. I took off my hat one more time.

I opened one of my fans and took my battle position.

"He. That fan of yours can't do anything against chidori."

"So annoying."

**Sasuke's POV**

"So annoying." He said rolling his eyes. The raven that was on Naruto's shoulder stayed put even when I threaten him. I was in deep thoughts how I can defeat the dobe without a big commotion when suddenly I could feel a big amount of chakra. I looked at the sky. The weather had changed at the sudden strong chakra. It had started to rain. I smirk knowing that I could control the lighting with my chidori.

"You are dead." I said. Concentrating more chakra in my hand. But then my chidori disappeared.

"What the-"

"Hehe. You thought that you could control the lighting with chidori." The read-head said. I looked up at him. And at that moment, I wanted to run. To run away. To hide. To do anything but to stand here looking up at my olds friend expression.

He was smirking. Not and ordinary smirk. But a sadistic smirk. I stumbled back and fell to the ground. I don't know what happened. But I could feel my body shaking.

"Now. I think it's time for you to parish." Naruto said raising his fan. Lightning started to crackle right above us and I could feel burning hot chakra around me. I could feel it. He was about to strike. I wanted to close my eyes. To scream. But I couldn't.

But then suddenly the raven on Naruto's shoulder flew in between us and formed into Itachi. When my brother was in his human form, he hugged Naruto.

"Naruto. Don't do anything stupid. Your anger for Konoha is only getting you. It's Sasuke. He left the village." He said. I could see Naruto struggling from Itachi's grip but then calmed down.

"You're right. I'm sorry Itachi." Naruto said.

The strong chakra around me disappeared and the sky became blue again. For the first time in my life I felt scared of someone of my age.

"Let's go." Itachi said picking Naruto's hat.

"Hn." Naruto answered closing his eyes.

"Do not come after us Sasuke." He said opening his eyes. And with that, he left. With my brother. My own damn brother.

"Well damn. I have never expected that." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a ROOT ninja.

"Hello Saskue Uchiha. My business here is over." He said plastering a fake smile on his face.

**Naruto and Itachi…**

"Itachi… Do you think that I will be able to live peace full?" Naruto asked after they appeared in another village.

"Hn." He answered.

"That's good to know." Naruto said smiling a bit to himself.

They had stopped in the village they were looking for and decided to stay there for a while. Since the incidence with Sasuke, Itachi hasn't said a single word. They stayed silent until there was a knock on the door.

" ." A female voice said from the other side of the door.

Instantly Itachi turned into a raven and crawled onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes?" Naruto asked opening the door.

"There is going to be a festival this night. We have free yukatas." She said blushing a bit.

"That would be wonder full. I have a friend that will be meeting me here soon. And I guess he will need one." Naruto said smiling to the woman.

"Yes of course!" She said bowing. Naruto closed the door behind him and sighed.

The raven on Naruto's shoulder croaked and started flapping its wings furiously.

"What is it?" Naruto asked glaring at the raven. It croaked again and flew to the bed.

"Right. You don't like wearing a yukata. But you'll have to wear one." Naruto said walking ove to the window, which had a view on to the sea.

"No one said I had to wear one until that women came and you had to use something to not turn her down and hurt her feelings." Itachi said sitting on the bed.

"Don't be mad Itachi. They will find us suspicious if we don't go to the festival." Naruto Said slipping off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing his fighting yukata.

"I'll be wearing this one while you will be wearing the one that woman will give you." He said turning to Itachi. And to his surprise, Naruto's eyes were blue.

"Naruto…Are you excited to be going to this festival? Itachi asked taking off his Akatsuki clothes.

"In fact, I am excited to be going to this one." Naruto said giving Itachi a warm smile.

"Hn." Itachi knew the reason why Naruto was excited to go to the festival. It was going to be the first festival that no one is going to glare at him, treat him like a monster, throw him trash and abuse him.

"How are we going to get to the island if we don't want to get noticed walking on the water?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes to the sea.

"We'll ask someone to take us over there." Itachi said looking at the blond.

"But they call it the island of the dead. Meaning people wouldn't go there because their scared. But it would be funny if-"

"Naruto calm down. You're getting sadistic again." Naruto stared at the sea with dark purple eyes and a wild smirk on his face but then turns to Itachi nodding. Closing his eyes Naruto sighed and sat down on the chair beside him.

"Sorry." He said curling up in a ball.

"No need to. I guess Kurama's need of blood id getting to you." Itachi said closing his eyes.

"No. Not really. It's mostly me who wants to make people feel what I felt when I was little." Naruto said taking off his boots and putting on flats.

"Hn."

"I hate your 'hn's." Naruto said getting up and walked to the bed.

"Hn?"

"Okay fine whatever!" Naruto pouted and dropped on to the bed next to Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi answered watching the red-head.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"The real reason was to prevent a war?" Naruto said turning his head to Itachi with his blue eyes.

"…"

"Itachi. I know that you know what I am talking about."

"Naruto… You know that perfectly. I told you the reason."

"I know. But I couldn't believe it. Until I met your brother. By the way he's so annoying with his 'revenge' thing. "

"Not surprising after I messed up his mind." Itachi shrugged.

"Itachi…"Naruto said getting up and gently slapped Itachi's face.

"Idiot. You didn't mess up his mind. He got it all wrong. The one with the mess up mind is me.

I should be happy that they gave me a home. I should be happy I had friends to play with even though they didn't know I had the kyuubi. I knew they were scared of the kyuubi.

The only persons I ever trusted when I was little before I left Konoha was Kurama, you, and nobody else. I thought I could trust them. But I couldn't. Slowly I started to hate them. Kill one person on my birthday.

When they would threaten me, I would threaten them back and they would run away. And that's how people from the village that hate me left me alone because they were scared of me. They didn't know I was smarter than them.

They thought I brought the kyuubi to the village when I was only a new born. I tried to tell them but they would only abuse me. When I had enough after I tried to tell them one more time, and they were about to abuse me, I broke their bones. " Itachi couldn't say anything. He just stared at the man in front of him telling him that he has a mad mind. "I thought I loved the village. But deep down, I hated them." Naruto finally said to Itachi, shaking his head.

Itachi was petrified. He didn't know what to say nor what to do. He realized when Naruto was taking that his eye color changed when he's angry, sad, or happy. But now, there was plain hatred in them. Red angry cat like eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : I do not own Naruto !**

**A/N: Hey! I know Chapter 5 was short. I haven't really had any time to do it. Anyways I want to thank the people who left a review! **

**Chapter 6:**

**_Still with Naruto and Itachi…_**

"Naruto…." Itachi said looking at the window.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I went too far." Naruto said getting off the bed and headed to the door.

"I'll be on the beach." He said without taking one last glance before he closed the door.

Itachi sat on the bed, still looking through the window until he saw red hair and a blue and orange yukata. He could see Naruto walking next to the water, looking at the horizon.

Itachi decided to sleep a bit since he knew it was going to be a long night.

Naruto looked out to the horizon. He was stressed after telling Itachi why he hated the village.

_'I shouldn't have told him. It was a bad thing.'_Naruto thought to himself.

**"No it wasn't a bad thing you told him. You needed to tell him sooner or later."** The Kyuubi said.

_'Yeah... I guess...'_

Naruto stood there by the water, feeling the wind picking up by the hour. Families would leave and some would arrive. And not once he turned his head where his and Itachi's room was. He listen to the children scream, yell, the parents talking to each other, the splash of the water hitting the rokcs and the people diving.

He stayed there until the water has arrived to his mid thighs, wetting a bit of his yukata. He stared right in front of him. Not moving one bit.

Suddenly there was a croak and a raven landed on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto didn't say anything un till the raven croaked again this time flapping it's wings.

"You know, I think you show more emotions when you're a raven than a human." Naruto finally said, a bit annoyed from Itach's croaking. Itachi croaked again and flapped his wings wildly and shook his head viciously.

"Right. I'm sorry." He turned around and started to go back to the hotel when suddenly the sand around them started moving. Suddenly a clone of Garaa appeared.

"Naruto…Why did you leave the village?"

"Gaara! I don't want to answer your question right now." Naruto said walking by him. But Gaara didn't listen to him. He just looked at the raven on Naruto's shoulder.

"I won't force you tell me now. But promise me to tell me the reason why you left the village."

"Don't worry Gaara. I will." Naruto said without looking at Gaara.

"Naruto... You've changed. Did you merge with the kyuubi?"

"He. You're right. I did." Naruto said. The raven on on Naruto's shoulder croaked and flapped its wings once more.

"That raven…" Gaara started but then was cut off by another croak but louder. Instantly, Naruto brought up his hand and caressed the raven's head.

"You're right again. It's him." Naruto said entering the hotel, leaving the clone alone.

The clone of Gaara stayed there for a while but then demolished in simple sand again.

**_Back in the hotel…_**

When they got back to the room Itachi changed back to his human form.

"What did you find?"

"We're in the village." Naruto said, his back to Itachi.

"Hn."

"And there's another thing…"

"Hn?"

"There's a barrier. I mean around the island. I sent one of my small frogs and they couldn't get through at some point…I'm going to go there." Naruto said biting his lip.

"I thought you wanted to go to the festival…"

"Oh we are going to the festival! It's that I'm going a bit before the island appears in the moon light of the full moon." Naruto said facing Itachi, giving his a foxy grin.

"Don't go around doing something foolish enough to bring attention.."

"I won't."

"Don't go killing random people."

"I won't."

"Or drink their blood."

"I won't."

"Or torture them."

"I won't…" Naruto growled, a bit annoyed.

Naruto laid on the bed and fell asleep next to Itachi.

Itachi sighed and shook his head.

_'He'll never do what I tell him.'_ Itachi thought to himself.

Time passed and the two missing nins slept until the sunset.

"Naruto..Wake up." Itachi whispered to the red-head, shaking him a bit.

"Hm." Naruto answered getting up and fixing his yukata. He looked out of the window and saw the sun setting.

"You have to pretend you're the person I'm meeting." He said yawning.

"Hn." Itachi said turning into a raven and waited for Naruto to open the window.

After Itachi had left, Naruto got out a small pouch from his sleeve and summoned Himawari.

"You called, my lord." The small brown fox said bowing.

"No need to be polite at the moment." Naruto said sitting on the bed.

"Yes."

"Well anyways, I need to bring this to Garaa." He said giving him the small pouch.

"Right." The fox said taking the pouch and disappeared.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Uzumaki." A famine voice said.

"Coming." Naruto said getting up from the bed.

"Your guess is here." The woman said.

"Oh thank you!" He said simling brightly to the woman.

"If you want, I could show you the way." She said smiling back.

"Oh please do!" She bowed and turned around. Naruto quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He followed the woman to a small bar in the hotel that he didn't know they had. They walked tables and doors until they came to the end to a hallway.

"Your guess is in here." She said smiling.

"Thank you. But may I ask why we are in a private room?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't told you why you're in a private room. It's because when our customers are here during the festival and want to put on the yukatas we give for free, we need to take their measurements and people don't like it when we enter their rooms." The woman said.

"Okay thank you." Naruto said opening the door.

"Have a nice time and call when you want the yukata for your friend." She bowed then left.

Naruto entered the room and locked the door.

"Itachi…" Naruto said frowning a bit. He turned around and faced an really unhappy Itachi.

"Those girls were all over me." He said sighing.

"And? What did you do to get them off your back."

"I told them I was gay."

"Oh okay… Wait. Are you really?"

"No."

"Okay good. Because I'm straight. I've been in love with Hinata for quite some time."

"Yeah well me I've never been in love."

"Well good for you. Because it's annoying to be in love."

"Hn."

"Well anyways. I think it's best to ask the ones that work here a bit of the festival and the island."

"Hn."

"God you're so annoying."

"Hn."

"Okay that's it. You're going to be in misery right now." Naruto said opening the door and yelling for the woman.

"Miss?!"

"Yes Mr. Uzumaki?"

"My friend here is ready." He said turning around to Itachi with a grin. Itachi just glared at the red-head.

"You're going to be dead."Naruto said. The woman came in and greeted Itachi.

"Hello." She bowed. "I would need your measurements for the yukata please." She said.

"Alright." Itachi said getting up. The girl perked up and started to measure Itachi.

"Excuse me miss.."

" me Ren."

"Right, Ren. What is this festival about?"

"Oh so you guys came here without knowing what is it about?"

"Most likely." Naruto shrugged and dropped into the couch beside Itachi.

"Well, there's an island that appears only during the full moon. But not at every full moon it comes out. It only comes out in the month of September. There was a legend saying there were people trapped on the island. They were trapped by and evil demon. If I remember clearly, the demon sucked their chakra out and uses them." She said shivering a bit. "But then it was just a legend. The festival is about the dead people from that island coming back to life." Finished measuring Itachi and turned to Naruto. "I'll be back. I'm going to find a yukata that fits him. Oh and mister, what color would you like?" She asked Itachi.

"I would like navy blue, please."

"Yes." She bowed and walked out.

"She gave more information than I thought she would."Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Ugh, you and your 'hn's!" Naruto said throwing his head back.

There was silence until Ren came back with a navy blue yukata.

"Sorry for the wait." Ren said scratching her head.

"Thank you." Itachi said getting up and taking the yukata from her.

"You're welcome! I'll be leaving you to change." She bowed and left the room again. Itachi sighed and then glared at Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto said feeling someone glaring at him. Seeing it was Itachi he opened his mouth and put his hand in front.

"Oh…Am I supposed to get out?" Naruto asked grinning. But all Itachi didn't say anything but glared.

"We're both men." He said but Itachi kept his glare.

"Grrrr…Fine!" Naruto said getting up and left the room slamming the door.

While Itachi was changing Naruto walked back up to his room.

_'Grrr…So annoying! I wish he wasn't stubborn!'_Naruto thought to himself.

_**'Naruto. I know you can feel it too.'**_ The kyuubi said.

_'Feel what?'_Naruto answered.

**_'Kit. I can hear your thoughts you know!'_**

_'Right. I forgot.'_

**_'You forgot that I'm still here.'_**

_'Nope.'_

**_'Yeah right. Well anyways I know you can feel that strong chakra.'_**

_'Are you saying there's really a demon over there?'_

**_'Dumb ass! That's what I'm saying! And if I remember clearly, he even tried to get me.'_**

_'Oh so the great mighty Kurama was chased by and 'evil' demon from and island called 'dead island'!'_

**_'Shut up! It isn't funny!'_**

Their conversation was cut off by a door opening. Immediately Naruto got up from the bed and got one of his fans in his hand, ready to attack.

"Idiot." Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"Sorry." Naruto said sighed and put back his fan in his sleeve.

Itachi looked at Naruto with a questioning look.

"Just talking to Kurama."

"Hn."

"Any way, let's go!" Naruto said pulling Itachi out of the room.

When they got down stairs they told Ren they will be coming back late.

Once outside the whole town was laminated. The streets were full of stands and people in yukatas. Children were running, eating and playing. Naruto was holding on to Itachi's sleeve unconsciously, scared if people might glare at him or abuse him.

"Naruto…" Itachi whispered to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Itachi bitting his lip.

"It's going to be okay. The people here don't know you. And if there are people from the village, I don't think they will recognize you. And besides, you are part of the Akatsuki, and I am here." Itachi whispered. Naruto looked at Itachi, shocked.

Itachi realized Naruto red eyes had softened after he had told him that it's going to be fine.

"Come on Hikaru!" Naruto said pulling Itachi to a shooting stand.

" …Yeah." Itachi said uncomfortable.

When they got to the stand, the owner saw them and smiled warmly to them.

"Want to play a game kid?" The man asked Naruto.

"Yes please!" Naruto said smiling back.

"Pick out five darts out of these ten darts. Then you have to throw one to each balloon." The man said disposing ten different darks in front of Naruto. He chose the darks and threw the first one. Of course, he got it. The second was a bit hard but he still got it. The third one annoyed him It kept moving and it was in the water.

"I thought you said this one would be easy since it's a shooting game." Itachi said to Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto said blushing a bit. The owner shook his head and sighed.

"Kids these days. So, where do you come from? I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh. We're here only for the festival since one of our friends told us that this festival is a good one."

"Ah I see. Yeah, we've been getting more and more visitors here because of the festival."

"Hey, hey I-Hikaru! I got all of them! Even though the one in the water and the one being blown were annoying I got them all!" Naruto said tugging on Itachi's sleeve and pointing to the balloons. Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled back.

"That's good! You get a stuffed animal. Now which one do you want kid?" The owner said.

"Um… I want that blue dragon over ther!" Naruto said pointing to a small blue dragon with a crystal ball in one paw and its eyes red.

"Nice choise kid." The owner said taking down the small stuffed animal (creature?).

"Thank you mister!" Narto said taking the prize and leaving with Itachi.

Two hours had pasted and they were totally loaded with prizes.

They had stopped in a small restaurant next to the beach. Naruto had asked for fried shrimps with French fries and Itachi had just asked for rice balls, a tuna sandwich and dangos.

"You really like dangos.." Naruto said.

"Hn. And you don't really like ramen." Itachi said.

"Whatever."

And for a long time, Itachi saw Naruto's eyes sky blue. It wasn't like the blue he had seen before he merged with the kyuubi's chakra, but the sky blue eyes he had when he was still in Konoha with him.

"It's time." Naruto said smilling a bit sad. Itachi raised a questioning eye brow until the lights when out and fireworks exploded. They turned their heads to the horizon and saw a shadow. Slowly the shadow became an island and soon after, the island was fully visable.

"Itachi. It's time to go." Naruto said getting up.

"Hn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**A/N: Yo! I know I post pretty fast right now, well it's because I'm on vacation! Yay! Well everyone is on vacation. Anyways, there will be two months wear I won't be posting. But enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7:**

_**At Konoha…**_

Tsunade was standing in her office, staring out the window into the night.

The team she sent out to look for Naruto had failed their mission when Sakura went off after Sasuke. So she sent an anbu team out to look for Naruto this time.

'_Damn it Naruto. Why did you leave? Why did you abandon the village you loved so much? Why did you give me back __**this**__?'_ She thought to herself gripping the necklace in her hand. She tried to hold back tears but they just fell. Just like a flower. When it dies, slowly the pettles fall.

"Tsunade.." A voice came from the door.

"I know you're in pain. You need to cry. Just for once. Let all your feeling take over for once. Even if you're hokage, you need to show feelings." Jiraiya said sitting down on a chair.

"He was a bright child. A child that held a mask up. He smiled gently knowing the villagers hated him. He did everything to get this necklace. His dream was to become hokage, just like his father. He was my last hope. The last person I could believe can become hokage. And he's the reason I became hokage. I thought of him like a little brother. I loved him like a little brother. But I-"

"Don't go thinking of stupid stuff!" Jiraiya hissed. Tsunade's heart skipped a beat. Never had she ever heard Jiraiya's voice like that.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade said collapsing on her chair and cried.

"It's okay. You're not the only one who's hurt."

**With Gaara….**

The small brown fox appeared next to Gaara on a roof top.

"Gaara-sama." The small fox said bowing his head. Gaara turned he is head towards the fox. The fox dropped the small pouch next to Gaara and quickly looked at gim if he was going to attack him or not.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Gaara said taking the pouch.

"It would be declaring war in between us foxes and you raccoons." The fox smirked.

"I'm not a raccoon…"

"I know Gaara-sama..I was just trying to be funny."

"Well that's not really funny." Gaara opened the small pouch and looked inside it. A small pretty red stone. It was on a chain and had a little note.

'_To Gaara: I hope you like it. I found it on my way to the Akatsuki bas. Don't ask why I went there. ~Naruto.'_

"Gaara-sama, may I ask how did you found Uzumaki-sama?"The fox asked. Gaara glared and the fox. And he growled back.

"It's my duty to protect Uzumaki-sama!" The fox spat.

"I sent clones in all the countries and every village when I heard Naruto left the village." Gaara said putting the necklace on. The fox nodded and disappeared.

_**Back with Itachi and Naruto….**_

It took a while for them to arrive to the point where they couldn't pass. The barrier was 10 to 30 feet away from the island so that caused a problem.

"I can deal with this." Naruto said taking out a scroll and sat down on the still water. Itachi stood next to Naruto, watching him doing whatever he was going. Naruto bit his thumb and waited for enough blood to write stuff on the scroll. After he written the stuff he needed on the scroll, he closed his eyes and started to make some hand sings. He stayed there for at least 10 minutes doing hand sings until suddenly there a strong wind. Itachi squinted his eyes and saw Naruto smirking.

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up, rolling the scroll back up.

"I broke the barrier. And we're invited." Itachi nodded and they started running again.

When they arrived to the border of the island, Naruto stopped so suddenly he was about to trip.

"What is it?" Itachi asked also stopping. Naruto didn't answer but kept still, looking around him. His red eyes narrowed at some point on the island.

"Don't activate your sharingan." Naruto said before Itachi was about to activate his sharingan to see what Naruto saw.

"I don't know how to explain this but there's a huge boar in the forest, observing us. But he's not the so called 'demon'. The demon is in the center of the island. And he's one of the demon's servants, the boar is dead. It stinks." Naruto said growling. Itachi looked at Naruto then back to the dark island.

Naruto took a step on to the island. Suddenly there were a grumble and then they saw a huge boar with a red eye, spears sticking out of its back, bones sticking out of its stomach and bugs crawling out of its nose, mouth, and its missing eye. Naruto made a face and looked at the boar with disgust.

"That's what I was talking about." Naruto said. Itachi stood next to Naruto, looking at the boar like it was something that could contaminate his too if he gets any closer.

"You…" The boar said. Looking straight at Naruto.

"The master wants your power. You're the god of this world. He must have you…!" The boar charged towards Naruto but soon was sent back by Itachi.

"You low human..! Don't interfere!" The bear yelled at Itachi.

"Don't you dare talk like that to Itachi!" Naruto growled. But the boar laughed.

"How wonderful! A god worrying about a mere human! Master was right! It will be much easier!" The boar laughed and charged toward Itachi this time. But suddenly the boar stopped right in front of him. Itachi took off his hat and looked at Naruto. He had put the boar in a genjustu.

"Let's go." Itachi said. Naruto nodded and they headed off into the forest.

_**Deep inside of the island….**_

"Rahahahaha… Look what we have here. A god and a !"

_**Back with Naruto and Itachi…**_

"Itachi, there's something up ahead. A deer... But's it's alive." Naruto said speeding up a bit.

Suddenly there was an explosion and it barely hit Naruto. Naruto whimpered a bit and flinched.

They landed not too far from the explosion and were glaring at the spot where the explosion came from.

Naruto threw off his Akatsuki cloak and his hat. He rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a burn healing up.

"Well nice try to hurt me." Naruto growled.

"That was master's orders." Two little children came out of the smoke.

"To get you and Uchiha-san to him." The girl said, pointing to the highest point of the island.

"Okay?" Naruto said rasing an eye brow.

"We cannot harm you." The boy said to Itachi, seeing that Itachi still had his sharingan activated.

The children started to walk towards the mountain, not too far behind Naruto and Itachi followed.

"Hey, do you guys remember how you died?" Naruto asked.

"No. We do not remember. All we remember is that we are simple children from a small village once on this island. We also know that master can control us and we are his dead servants. We do not feel pain. We do not have feeling. We don't feel anything." The girl said.

"Are you the only ones?"

"No. We take turns going out searching for our master's needs. They're older people working in the palace." The boy answered this time.

"What about the animals?"

"What animals?" The girls asked, turning only her head to look at Naruto.

Naruto made a face seeing the little girl's head turned 180°.

"Nevermind." Naruto shook his head and looked at Itachi. Itachi stayed silent the hole time, so it started to worry Naruto a bit. But seeing that Itachi had his sharingan still activated and was looking at the children meant that he was on guard.

'_**Kit, I smell death. All over the place. It's been a long time since I smelled this much death.'**_The Kyuubi said.

'_I can feel people looking at us. It's disturbing. They know I know they are here. And I know Itachi also knows that their dead people looking at us and following us. Should we call these the walking dead?'_

Naruto laughed inwardly and shook his head.

'_**This is no time to be joking around. Be on your guard just like Uchiha."**_

"_Umm..Na!"_

'_**Naruto! The Uchiha won't always be next to you!'**_

And with that Naruto was silent. Itachi felt the air change and looked at Naruto. His bages covered his eyes and Itachi noticed that he saw the tip of a fang in between Naruto's lip.

'_Shit. He's depressed.'_Itachi told himself.

_**With Sasuke…**_

It's been a whole entire day since he encountered Naruto and Itachi and he was NOT in a good mood. He had found the object he needed at went back to Orochimaru's layer.

Sasuke was in front of Orochimaru's door and had the object in a small bag.

The door opened and he entered. There, in the middle of the room was Orochimaru and Kabuto, waiting for him.

"Ah Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smiled to Sasuke who just glared.

"Shehehe, why giving me the Uchiha death glare?"

Sasuke ignored Orochimaru's question and gave him the object. He was just about to go back out when Karuto stopped him.

"Don't you want to know what this globe does?"

"Why would I want to know?"

"You can see your precious Naruto-kun." Kabuto smirked.

"Nan. He will see him soon." Orochimaru said.

"Huh?" Kabuto asked.

"Did you forget who he is?" Orochimaru hissed.

"No, I haven't."

"Then Sasuke-kun, you may leave."Orochimaru ordered.

"Hn!"Sasuke left the room without another word.

"It looked like he was mad." Kabuto said adjusting his glasses.

"Indeed. Let's look what happened to make him mad." Orochimaru smirked and took out the globe from the small bag.

_**With Sakura….**_

I don't get it how the Hokage can be more worried about that idiot than Sasuke-kun. I mean Sasuke-kun is WAY smarter than him and he is way hotter! I just don't get how she sent ME after the IDIOT! She should have sent me after Sasuke-kun!

Well any ways tomorrow I'm going to go to the Hokage and ask her if I can go after Sasuk-kun!

_**With Naruto and Itachi…**_

They've arrived to the mountain and were now deep inside it. Naruto hadn't said a word nor did anything to catch the raven's attention.

"We have arrived." The two children said stopping in front of a big double door. They swung open and revealed a big room with just a candle in the middle of the room.

Itachi noticed the two children had fallen onto the ground and laid there. He was about to do something be then remembered they were children.

"Hehehe, how a coincidence. I get to have a god's power and the eyes of an Uchiha." A deep voice echoed through the room.

The door closed back and Naruto finally looked up. His eyes were empty, it had no sparkle in them even though they were blood red with cat pupils

"Since when did you think you could get a gods power?" Naruto asked unemotionally.

"Since when? When the god's power is in a mortal body, we can extract the power and have it to our self!" The voice beamed through the room like a drum. Suddenly bodies came charging towards Naruto and Itachi. Itachi burnt all of them that were coming towards him and Naruto froze them all.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked pointing his fan towards the very back of the room behind the candle. "You don't have that wrenching smell of death nor do you smell like a living thing, so I'm guessing you are normally a weakling demon that needs chakra or a human that wanted power and now is a piece of shit that has no particular form." Itachi wanted to activated his sharingan but he already felt like almost half of his chakra was gone just because he was on guard when they were following the children.

"Oh, look what we have here? A smart mortal. Well you are right I was a mortal but now I am a weak demon that needs chakra."

"You're really are stupid." Naruto said.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME STUPID YOU LOW LIFE!" The so called demon roared.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EITHER!" Naruto yelled back, he released some of his chakra and suddenly he had golden/orange ears and nine tails. He blasted some of his chakra he released towards the "demon" and the room exploded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This will be my last chapter before i go on vacation so I won't be posting for this month. But I will be writting the other chapters. Have a great vacation everyone! \(^.^)/**

**Chapter 8/**

**With Orochimaru...**

"Shehehe, look what we have here. What a rare thing. I've never heard nor saw something like this." Orochimaru said.

"Can it really existe? A mortal turning into a demon by just merging with a demon?" Kabuto said, looking at the small round object.

"Shehehehehe! Have you've forgotten that Naruto is an Uzumaki and is the fourth hokage's son?"

"No, but I never thought-"

"Uzumakis have a extraordinary strength. They are true beauty."

"What about the Uchiha clan? They are stronger than the Uzumaki clan. Look at Sasuke, he beat Naruto-kun."

"No you're wrong. When Sasuke-kun was fighting Naruto, he pretended to be beatten by Sasuke-kun because Itachi told Naruto to look after Sasuke. So Naruto made Sasuke think that he's weak. He didn't want Sasuke to know he was stronger than him and that he was trained by his own brother.

And Sasuke might be physically strong, but metaly, he's messed up just by one little thing. The death of his clan. The killer is his brother ,he onced loved and wanted to be just like him.

While Naruto-kun, has the memories of every fight the Kyuubi was in. All the killing, and all the tortures. All of that, he has those images in his mind. Not only that, but also the pain of the Kyuubi's chakra. It burns like hell, just like fire.

Also, the intese feeling of killiing, the obsession of power, the obsession of toturing people. And the darkness." Orochomaru said watching the small round object.

_**With Itachi and Naruto...**_

In the light of the moon, stood a smile with six legs.

"Impressive mortal. That's some dark chakra you are using." The mmonster said.

"Shut the fuck up. I am no mortal. And I am not using some 'gods' power. This is my chakra." Naruto said.

Itachi stood on a tree branche looking at Naruto, sharingan activated. This Naruto was scary, but itachi know that the're was something worse than this. But he didn't want to think about that. That Naruto could be truly scary and blood thirsty. But sadly, it's written in the chakra. Naruto is becoming more like his true slef.

"Naruto-kun, stop!" Itachi yelled when he saw Naruto taking out one of his fans and the sky started to change. Naruto froze hearing the voice of Itachi. Suddenly the moster screamed. And Naruto grinned sadisticly.

"What did you do? You fucking mortal!" The moster yelled. His body thrashing

"My chakra is like fire. The fire in hell. I also thrwe some pison on you, so when you try to heal your slef, the pison spreads faster because of the chakra." Naruto said calming down. His tails disapeared but his ears were still there. He looked at Itachi and nodded. itachi got the message and looked at the monster who was now wildly twitching and cursing.

He jumped down from the branch and walk to the monster.

"Uchiha Itachi." The monster said. Looking at Itachi was a mistake, because Itachi put him in a genjustu where he was being tortured mentaly.

Itachi moved out of the way, so that Naruto could have his sadistic moment, choping the monster into pieces.

Itachi looked in the all the places when the monster could of had hidden the scroll. The scroll where it's written how to control the dead people. (**A/N: Not like in the book though. Im going to have many ways to control the dead though**.)

When he found the scroll, Naruto had finish his sadistic session and was now playing with all the dead bodies that the monster had used for his pupets.

"Naruto-kun. Quit playing with the dead bodies and let's go." Itachi said. When Naruto turned around, Itachi felt like hitting him. He was drench in blood. His yukata was now red and he had the smell of blood.

"Go wash your self before." Naruto looked at Itachi with a questoning look but then realised that he was drenched in blood.

_**The next day at Konoha...**_

Sakura knocked at the Hokage's office. She heard a faint come in, and she entereed the office.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Sakura said in her cheer full voice.

"Oh, hi Sakura." The hokage said with out looking uo from her paper. By the looks on the Hokage's face, Sakura thought that she must of cried or just having a hang over from drinking to much sake.

"Hokage-sama, I've been wondering something."

"Go ahead. Ask."

"It's about Naruto." By metionning Naruto, Tsunade looked at Saukura.

"Yes. What about him?.(*)" Tsunade said in a monotone voice.

Sakura flinched when she heared the hakage's voice.

"Well, I mean, why did you send us after Naruto? He's 's mean and he doesn't know anything. Why haven't you sent us after Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked raising he voice a bit at the end.

"Sakura." The hokage said standing up went to sakura and slapped her. Sakura stood there stunned. No one have ever slapped her, what was worse is that it was the hokage that sapped her.

"Do you know who made me become the hokage?"

"No." Sakura answered looking at the floor.

"He made a bet. The if he doesn't make a perfect rasengan at the end of a week, I won't take the next tittle of Hokage. But when he went aganst Kabuto, he won. He made a perfect rasengan. It took Jiraiya and the fourth hokage weeks, months to learn how to make it. But Naruto made it in a week."

Sakura didn't know that the blue orb that Naruto kept making was infact used by one of the lengendary sanin and the fourth hokage that defeated the kyuubi.

"Do you know who's son Naruto is?"

"No. He never had parents, from what I heared. That's why people don't like him."

"Wrong!" Tsunade yelled. "He is the fourth hokage's son. He is the last Uzumaki left. And the villagers don't hate him because he doesn't have any parents, it's because he have the kyuubi inside of him! The villagers thought it was him that brought the kyuubi to the village! But he was a god damn new born! He coudn't do ANYTHING! And your god damn Sasuke is nothing compared to him!

When Sasuken was fighting Naruto, he pretended to be beatten by Sasuke because Itachi told Naruto to look after Sasuke. So Naruto made Sasuke think that he's weak. He didn't want Sasuke to know he was stronger than him and that he was trained by his own brother.

And Sasuke might be physically strong, but metaly, he's messed up just by one little thing. The death of his clan. The killer is his brother. The one he onced loved and wanted to be just like him.

While Naruto-kun, has the memories of every fight the Kyuubi was in. All the killing, and all the tortures. All of that, he has those images in his mind. Not only that, but also the pain of the Kyuubi's chakra. It burns like hell, just like fire.

Also, the intese feeling of killiing, the obsession of power, the obsession of toturing people! And the scariest thing ever, darkness. But Naruto kept a mask on, pretending he was stupid, weak. You should of seen him when he was with itachi in the village. He was happy."

Sakura was shocked of what the hokage had just said. Never she had thought of that.

"Now get out."

"Yes hokage-sama." Sakura quicklly getting out of the office.

_**a few day later with Itachi and Naruto...**_

Once back at the Akatsuki hide out, they gave Pein the scroll Naruto and itachi went to their rooms.

Naruto sat on his bed thinking what he should do. He thought for a while and then had an idea to see his uncle. He summoned Himawari again.

"Yes my lord?" The small fox asked.

"I want to see my dear uncle, please go tell him I'll be waiting for him at the End of the valley?" Naruto said.

"Yes my lord." And the small brown fox disapeared.

Naruto smirked and laid back.

"Now i just have to wait for three hours then I need to get going." Naruto said falling asleep.

_**With the fox...**_

Himawari was running in the forest of the sound country looking for Orochimaru's hide out, it's been an hour since he left the Akatsuki base. Yes foxes are fast runners.

When he found the entrance he entered making sure no one saw him.

_**With Orochimaru and Karuto...**_

"Oh look, we have a visiter. Go fech Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said smilling.

"Yes."

Kabuto left the room and feched Sasuke. While Orochimaru went to greet their visitor.

In front of the door was a small brown fox.

"Orochimaru-sama." The brown fox bowed.

"Come in." Orochimaru said opening the door wider letting in the fox.

Sasuke and Kabuto arrived just when the fox set himself in a comfortable position to talk to them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes seeing the fox.

"That's not the way to talk to your sempais humain." The fox said.

Sasuke glared at the fox.

"I can do what ever I want. i can kill you right here right now." Sasuke said.

The fox growled.

"Low humain! I never liked you Uchihas." The fox said.

"Except for Itachi." Orochimaru said. Sasuke froze.

"He's special. He's my lord's favorite." The fox said.

"What do you know about my brother. All he is is a murderer!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ah, looks like he doesn't know. Why didn't you tell him?" The fox asked Orochimaru.

"Because..."

"Ah, right I forgot. You creep." The fox said. Orochimaru shrugged. "Your brother is kind. To kind for my liking. He's diffrent than the other Uchihas."

Sasuke got mad and was about to use chidori on the fox but then he felt a blast of chakra and Orochimaru and Kabuto held Sasuke down. Sasuke looked at the fox. The blast of chakra was scary, even darker than his.

"Sasuke. You can't do anything about him." Orochimaru said.

"Why?" Sasuke said glaring at Orochimaru.

"Because he's one of the sommoning foxes that are legendary and only obays to one person."

Sasuke had never heard of legendary foxes nor that they listened to only one person.

"Sommoning foxes? Obays to one person? Who do they only listen to?" Sasuke asked.

"That is none of your concerns." The fox growled.

"He's one of your lord's friend." Orochimaru said.

"His only friends are Haku, Zabuza, the hole Akatsuki and us foxes. He has no other friends."

"He is Itachi Uchihas little brother." Kabuto said.

"Ah...The one that seeks revenge.." The fox said.

"Yes." Orochimaru said.

"Very well then. My lord wishes to see you."

Orochimaru smirked and Kabuto smilled.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that kit like him self." Orochimaru said. Kabuto nodded and said :

"Yeah. It will be a great thing to see him. We can also get answeres."

"Where do we meet him?" Orochimaru said.

"The End of the Valley." The fox said.

"Perfect, lets you're comming with us."

They left with one question in Sasuke's mind.

"Who are they talking about?"

_**Whith Naruto...**_

Naruto woke up and stretched shook his head to clear a bit of his sleepiness and looked around him. He estimated that it was time to leave so he walked out of his room and left the Akatsuki base. He looked back and simled. Then he left.

_**A few hours later at the End of the Valley...**_

Naruto arrived at the valley and didn't see his uncle nor Himawari. He sighed and sat down next to a tree. Suddenly he felt a familiar charkra. He knew it wasn't his uncle or anyone like that, it was Itachi.

"Why did you follow me? Your brother is going to be there." Naruto said to the raven siting on the tree branch right next to him. The raven croaked and flapped it's wings. Naruto sighed again and shook his head.

"You're really are annoying." Naruto said smiling.

_**Whith Orochimaru...**_

They have arrived at the valley and the fox had stopped on one of the statues.

"What is it? Is he here?" orochimaru asked.

"Yes he is here." Himawari said and jumped down onto the water. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke followed the fox. The fox started to run near the trees with the three behind him. The fox had stop right next to a tree and waited for the others to catch up. When the the three S-class missing nins had caught up the fow howled.

"Good work Himawari. You may go." Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to the voice. Orochimaru and Kabuto smiled and Sasuke had his mouth wide open. There stood a red head (in a pony-tail) Naruto in an Akatsuki cloak, a navy blue/oragne yukata, and a raven on his shoulder.

"Thank you my lord, it's been a pleasure to be serving you." The fox bowed then disapeared.

"Naruto-kun. It's a pleasure to see you again." Kabuto said. Naruto looked at Kabuto and gave him a small smile.

"Nace to see you too Kabuto, it's been a long time since we've talked like this." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said. Naruto snapped his head towards orochimaru and gave him a scared smile.

"Hi, Oro-kun?" Naruto said.

"Do you mind TELLING me WHY you joined the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru yelled.

"Shut up you old geser! I should be asking why you left the Akatsuki with your damn ring! Wait don't answer that! Someone told me already why!" Naruto yelled back.

"DON'T you DARE talk like THAT to your ELDERS." Orochimaru yelled back

"I can! And I can't call you my 'elder'. You're my damn uncle so I can call you anything I want." Naruto said.

"Ah.." Orochimaru trailed off lost of words. Kabuto chuckled and shook his head.

"You two never change." he said laughing harder.

"Kabuto. Shut up." Both of the said in the same time. Which was on a scary tone.

Then the raven on Naruto's should flew to Sasuke and landed on his head. Finnaly, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto greeted nodding his head. Sasuke was to shocked to answer so Naruto sighed and looked at the raven. "Come back here." He told the raven. The raven shook it's head. "Now." The raven shook his head again. "Please?" It shook his head again. "Can you please come back here now?" Naruto asked. But the raven shook it's head again.

"Looks's like a smark raven you got there." Orochimaru said smirking. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Please. I know you know who he his." Naruto said. Naruto sighe again knowing what Itachi wanted him to say." Okay fine! If that's how you want it then fine." Naruto said. "Itachi, please come back here." And with that the raven flew back to Naruto and nuzzuled his head on Naruto's cheek. Automaticly Naruto brought up his hand towards the head of the raven and started stroking his head.

By the name of Itachi, Sasuke snapped out of his shocking mode and looked all around him, spotting a raven nuzzling Naruto's cheek and Naruto stroking his head.

"That was a nice way to make his snap out of his shoking mode." Orochimaru said nodding.

"He has more emotions when he's a raven. How intersting." Kabuto said.

"Nah. He's the same when he's a raven. It's just that he's more like himself when he's arround me for some reasons."Naruto said.

"Naruto, did you just called that raven Itachi?" Sasuke asked. naruto looked at Sasuke and furried his eye brows.

"No, Sasuke. I did NOT call this raven Itachi, his NAME is Itachi."

Sasuke got mad and activated his chidori. But suddenly Orochimaru and Kabuto stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Make him shut up! He's going to make attraction!' Naruto hissed.

"Sasuke, calm down and we are going to explain you this." Itachi said forming back to his original form.

"How can I CALM DOWN WHE YOU ARE HERE?! YOU KILLED OUR WHOLE INTIRE CLAN!" Sasuke yelled.

"If you clam down I will tell you why I've fucking killed the whole clan!" Itachi hissed.

"There's no reason why." Sasuke hissed back.

"Sasuke, there's a reason the everything." Naruto said.

"You shut up! You don't know anything!" Sasuke spat to Naruto.

Naruto got mad and ran up the Sasuke pinning him to a tree. Sasuke flinched and looked at Naruto about to yell at him, but soon froze due to Naruto's look. His eyes were blood red, his scars like wiskers darkned and his chakra could be felt and it was burning him.

"The one that should shut up is you Sasuke! You don't know what happened that day! You weren't there! But you know who was there? Me. So I know what happened. And you cannot say anything else because I've seen worse than you. And if you want to know what could be wors than seeing your damn parents and clan being slautered in front of your eyes, then listen to this damn conversation we're going to have. That's why Orochimaru-sama brought you with him." Naruto said.

Orochimaru and Kabuto was looking at Sasuke, wondering what he was going to do.

"That's enough Naruto-kun. let him go." Itachi said appearing behing Naruto and pulling him off of Sasuke. Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Now will you listen to what we've got to say?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke, still shocked of what just happened nodded.

"Good."

"Let's go into the cave. I can smell people comming." Naruto said.

Itachi let go of naruto and started to wakl towards the water fall. Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke followed Itachi.

The cave was behind the water fall, so they had to get wet in order to get in. No one would ever expected to have a cave right behing the water fall so it was a place were you could be sure to not be disturbed.

"Itachi."Naruto said shivering a bit. Everyone looked at the two.

Itachi rolled his eyes and sat down. Naruto smiled and also sat down, but on Itachi's lap. Sasuke's mouth dropped open. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and sat down next to them.

"You say I didn't change, look at them two. They haven't change a bit." Orochimaru said to Kabuto.

"Yeah, yeah." Kabuto said sitting across of Itachi and Naruto who were now doing a sinlent convesation with each other.

"Sit down Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said. Sasuke did what he was told and waited.

"Now, where should we sart off?" Naruto asked.

"By the Uchiha incidence." Itachi said directly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like this on. I change a bit the plot of the Uchiha masacer thing but it's pretty much the same as in the original story of Naruto. ****Warning****: this chapter have more bad words than the other chapters. And I know I said i would post this chapter next month but I don't have time to post it this week. (I love Sasuke in the chapter that came out today!)**

**Chapter 9:**

_**Some where in the forset near the Valley of the End, four ninjas were looking for something..**_

"I told ya it came from over there!" Said the oldest ninja.

"Are you kidding? It came from over there! I saw it with my own eyes!" said another one.

"Are you guys stupid or what? It came from the water fall." said the third one.

"Ugh you all are going to make my head hurt." Said the first one. The three of them looked at each other then at the fourth member of their group.

"Where do you think it came from?" They all asked him.

"I think, it came from over there." He said pointing to the side of the water fall.

"Ha! I told ya guys it came from the water fall!" the third said.

"Shut up. It didn't come from the water fall. It came from the forest next to the water fall." The fourth ninja said.

"Still the same."

The four ninjas ran to the water fall after their little discussion.

_**At the water fall with Naruto, Itachi and the three snake useres...**_

"Right so the Uchiha masacre..." Naruto said. "We should start off by the begining."

He looked at Sasuke who nodded then he shoved Itachi to get an answer out of him.

Who only snaked his arms around Naruto ans squeesed him a bit.

"Right. I'll take that as a yes."Naruto said leaning back on the man's chest.

Seeing this action, Sasuke was a bit jealous of Naruto and of Itachi. Orochimaru sighed and shook his head. Kabuto only cleared his throat.

"Yeah so anyways, It started by two friends. They were best friends. They didn't know that their families hated each other.

But eventualy, their parents told them to kill their friend and whent they met up with each other at their usual spot, they threw a rock to each other, written on the bottom to run away but their father and brothers were there and they fought.

A couple of years after they were at war again this time they fought each other. And at the end they pretened that nothing happened.

Did I tell you that one of those two friends was an Uchiha? No. I didn't tell you.

Well now you know.

So anyways, the one that was Hokage, he was not the Uchiha guy, thought that they could be in peace again. But no.

The Uchiha that we are talking about, was also-" Suddenly Naruto stopped talking.

Everyone looked at Naruto, wondering why he stopped talking.

Sasuke examaned Naruto's face. It was like he was disturbed or something like that. And once again, he saw Itachi squeesing Naruto around the waist.

"The're is four people around here. I don't like them, I don't like them at all." He hissed.

"Why?" Kabuto asked.

"Why you ask? Can't you tell who they are?"

"Naruto, we cannot feel other people chakra like you can."

"Argh, there from Konoha." Naruto growled.

"What? You hate Konoha?" Sasuke asked. Which he only got a glare from Naruto and Itachi.

"But the last time I remeber was you all being 'I want to be hokage!' thing with that bright orange jump suit ." He said looking at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Foolish little brother. That was all an act I told him to do." Itachi said.

"What?"

Itachi sighed.

"We knew each other from the start." This time Naruto answered.

"All of us. Me, Itachi, Orochimaru, Kabuto. We knew each other from the start.

"Well anyways, back to the Uchiha story shit thing.

So the Uchiha we're talking about is Madara. Now you must of seen their statues in front of the water fall, yes that's them. Well anyways, Madara used to control the Kyuubi. And they thought and they died.

A couple of years later, on the 10 of october, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The fourth went against a man name Uchiha Madara, so he sent a report to the third Hokage telling him that Uchiha Madara is back.

He was the one who was controling the Kyuubi, but no one in the village know that Uchiha Madara or his proper name Uchiha Obito, one of Kakashi's old team mate and one of the Fourth Hokage aprentice.

Just like the three lengenday sanning. Yes Orochimaru was one of my dad's shitty aprentice.

And so the Fourth Hokage died sealing the Kyuubi in a new born baby. Me.

Because I was born that day at the moment.

Youpie.

The fucking villagers thought I have brought the damn Kyuubi the the damn village when I couldn't do a damn thing. The're fucking stupid!

Well any ways and that's when a couple of years later the third asked Itachi to kill his clan because the Uchihas had become more and more powerful and he knew there was going to be a war concerning the Kyuubi. And also he knew that the man that my father was going up against was named Uchiha Madara.

Well anyways so Itachi asked if he can spare your life and the Hokage said yes. The night he killed his clan he cried alot.

I mean that was the first time I ever saw him cry and he cried alot. Yes,I was there when the hokage told him to kill his clan. And he came running to me after he killed his clan." Naruto said looking at the floor, not making eye contact with anyone.

Itachi, had his head pressed against Naruto's back and was hugging the blond. So they couldn't see how he felt.

Orochimaru and Kabuto was looking at the two like nothing of that was shocking, but they were shocked, they were scocked because they never knew that Itachi had run to Naruto right after he killed his clan.

Sasuke was shocked too. He didn't think that his brother had been on a mission. But it was for his sake and the village. So he couldn't have a grudge on anything any more.

_**At the Valley of the End, the four ninjas had arrived...**_

"Search all over the place! Remember, when you found someone, capture them and ask them if they were the one who had that killing chakra feeling that anybody could feel." The leader said.

"Right!' The other three said, going seperate directions they all looked near the place the feeling came from.

_**with Naruto, Itachi and the three snake useres...**_

"Now that that's explained, you have to answer some questions young man." Orochimaru said crossing his arms and leaned back on to the wall of the cave.

"What is it?" Naruto asked rasing his head, looking at Orochimaru.

"Why did you leave Konoha?" Kabuto asked.

"I leaft Konoha because I was annoyed by them. And I hate Konoha." Naruto answered, holding Itachi's hands in his.

"Why? They gave you an apartment. They gave you food. And let you in the acadamy." Orochimaru said.

"Yeah they did give me those. But did you see my apartment? Do you know what they gave me as food? And yes I went to the acadamy but they kept giving me bad grades.

That's why people called me dead-last because those stupid shitty head kept putting me bad grades and made me retake that shitty thing.

But they perfectly knew that I was fucking stronger than them, but they felt save since I had the seal of the fourth Hokage on me. But they sould know what they eat first." Naruot spat, his eyes glowing a bit redder in the dark

Feeling Naruto getting mad and what he said, Itachi raised his head up and put it on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, calm down..Did you put poison in their food?" Itachi growled a bit in Naruto ear. Naruto shivered and became stiff.

"No, I didn't put poison in it. I just put stuff that made them sick."He answered.

"Okay.."

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well because you were in it. And Itachi is in the Akatsuki!" Naruto said grinning a bit. Orochimaru nodded

"Ah... And since when did you merge with the Kyuubi?" Kabuto asked.

"Um..." Naruto said thinking a bit.

"A few days after he joined the Akatsuki." Itachi said.

There was a pause.

"How do you know all of this? I mean, how did you know Naruto had merged with the Kyuubi." Sasuke said after a while.

"Ah, well it's very simple. His eyes are red now. Not blue anymore. And his wiskers scars are darker and thicker. He is not human anymore. He is a demon." Orochimaru said smilling.

"But that's impossible. A humain becoming a demon." Kabuto said with his eyes wide open.

"It's true. I am a demon. It took hours for me to merge with Kurama's chakra because I was also changing into a demon."Naruto said shrugging. "Oh and Kurama is the Kyuubi's name."

"Now that they know what you are you can take down that seal you have put up arround you." Itachi said.

"...Fine. But I'm not breaking the one that seals my chakra." Naruto said pouting a bit.

"Hn."

Naruto did a hand sing and closed his eyes. There was a blast of chakra and a barrier around Naruto became visable and it started to to burn away like paper.

Suddenly orang/red ears poped out of Naruto head, replacing his humain ears. And an orange/red tail poped out. His cannies became visible inbetween his thin lips and finaly he opened his eyes and they were a gold colour.

"Itachi, stop playing with my tail." Naruto growled. Everyone looked at Itachi. And there was Itachi, playing with Naruto's twitching tail.

"Hn." He answered.

"Tch." Naruto clicked his toung when he felt that Itachi didn't stop. So he pulled his tail away from Itachi and slapped him with his tail on his face.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"And there's question I was wanting to ask you. When did you make a contract with the foxes?" Kabuto asked.

"Um...Not too long after Itachi had left the village." Naruto said biting his bottom lip.

"But you didn't summon one when you went against Gaara."

"Ah well because I didn't want the villagers putting me in prison. Restaning my charkra. And Also I knew I was going to see Itachi soon so I wanted to keep secret. For the moment." Naruto said smilling to him self.

"I haven't ask you this question yet, but did you keep your mask up when you were fighting my little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Oh. I was waiting for you to ask that question. In fact I was holding my self in to punch the crap out of him.

And there was this other time I really felt like hitting his face infront of everyone. And the first time we met, I really felt like throwing him across the school's yard but then they would think the Kyuubi came out and were going to have to kill me." Naruto said looking up at Itachi.

Sasuke had his mouth wide open when he heard Naruto wanteng tu punch the crap out of him.

"Wait. You wanted to throw me across the school's yard?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup. But I kept thinking of what Itachi told me. ' Keep your mask up even if Sasuke insults you. Keep your mask up when you are sparring with him or in the exam. I don't want you to be killed or be in prison.' Ah that makes me laugh everytime." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and looked at his brother. 'He did stay the same after all.' He thought smilling.

"I like the way you are now than before." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke. He was always like this. He just pretened to be stupid. And he wore that orange jump suit because that's the only thing the villagers gave him." Itachi said.

"Tue. But he did change a bit though. You seem more mature and you know a lot more stuff than all of us." Orochimaru said.

"Yeah... I created some of my jutsus. I created alot of seals. Oh and talking about seals, I still haven't figured out to take it off." Naruto said rolling up his sleeve. revelling a fire like tatoo on his upper arm.

"Ah... I thought you would of figure it out by now." Orochimaru frowned. "But you still broke the first and second step of it."

"Hm... Yeah. But the third one is annoying me. Even Itachi tried to break it. He doesn't like it." Naruto said.

"Wait. since when did you have that seal?" Sasuke asked.

"I had this one since the exam in the forest of death. Or what ever the forest is called." Naruto answered.

"Ah..." Sasuke said looking at the seal.

"Hey Kabuto. I've been craving for some blood these days. What should I should do?"

Kabuto raised an eybrow and raised his glasses back up.

"Well, since you are a demon. I don't really know. What do you mean by craving for blood?" Kabuto said.

"Well... How do you put this in words?" Naruto thought.

"He's been craving blood meanning he wants to see blood, smell blood and I think taste it?" Itachi said looking down at Naruto.

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto said.

"Well then. Maybe i can give you pills of blood. Or you could go hunting during the night. But if I were you... Wait do you crave humain blood or animal blood?"

"Um...Humain." Naruto said looking down.

"I think it's the fact that people called you a demon and stuff like that, that you were traumatised and you felt the urge of killing them, hear there cries of pain and smell their blood." Orochimaru said.

Naruto stayed silent and looked at the ground. His ears flat backwards on his head.

Seeing this, Itachi tighten his grip on Naruto.

"That might be the reason. And the reason why Itachi was the first person I ever loved. Because he was the first one that ever accepted me."Naruto said smilling. "Then it was you Orochimaru, Kabuto and then it was the others but I knew that they didn't know that I was the vesle of the nine tail fox."

"How did you meet my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I met him when he was walking in the village and I was gettin beaten by some villagers he save me. Then he took me to the Uchiha house hold and treated my wounds. Then he asked me who I was and why the villagers were beating me up.

I told him my name and that people kept calling me a monster. Then he looked at me then he said that I looked like the fourth hokage. He then figured out that I was the fourth hokage's son. And that I was the vesle of the nine-tail fox. And since that day he decided to train me.

I was really happy.

He also told me that he had a younger brother. And then that's when he told me about you. And then a couple of months after, that's when he had the mission.

After he left I felt empty.

But then I went into the forest and that's when i met Orochimaru and Kabuto." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with a small smile.

Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms.

Sasuke was about to ask another question but then Naruto bolted up. He did some hand seals and his ears and tail dissapeared.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" Orochimaru asked standing up.

Itachi, him just stood up and looked where Naruto was looking.

"They found us. They are trying to breaking the barrier." Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

_**With the four Konoha Ninjas...**_

"Hey guys, come to the waterfall. I found something interesting." Said the leader of the small group by telepathy.

The three other Konoha nins arrived in front of the waterfall.

"What is it?" The youngest ninja asked.

"There's a barrier. And a strong one."The leader said. "Okay this is a barrier where we need four people making the hand seal number 124 of forbiten seals. Which we are four so it's fine."

The three other ninja's nodded and prepared them selfs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**A/N : Now to the user ****_Guest_**** : I know it seems unfair and I do love Sasuke but there is going to be a time in the story were Sasuke is stronger than Naruto. I was thinking to make Naruto the strongest in the begning but then at the end, Sasuke and Naruto are equal.**

**And I just gave out a lot of information thank you.**

** Now I know this chapter took a really long time to come out but I had my back to school thing (Yeah... I'm already back to school...) So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 10 :

The four ninjas had broken the seal and were about to enter the cave but suddenly froze when they saw a figure behind the water.

They all gasped at the figure that just emerged from the water fall. Uchiha Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi. S-rank criminals on the criminal booklet, missing ninja. Part of the ANBU captain at the age of 13 and killed his clan except for Sasuke!" The eldest ninja said.

Itachi looked at the ninja that just talked.

"Asuma." He said.

"Did you just say Sasuke? He's the one that killed Sasuke's family?" The girl at Asuma's right.

"Yup that's him alright. I know those eyes." Said a familiar voice.

"Kakashi." Itachi said.

"What a coincidence that we meet here again." Asuma said.

"Kakashi. Is he talking about the time you were under genjustu?" The fourth ninja asked.

"Yes Iruka." Kakashi nodded.

"I do not wish to fight you. But this is what Naruto-kun asked me to do. So I will do it." Itachi said. And activated his mangekyo sharingan.

Before they could do anything, they fell under his genjustsu.

**_With Naruto, Orochi, Kabuto, and Sasuke..._**

"I think Itachi could handle them." Naruto muttered.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said turnning towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with a questioning look.

"I have thaught you everything I know. You can do whatever you like." Orochimaru said proudly. Naruto gaped.

"Wern't you after his power and body?" He asked.

"Yes I was after that but then I saw how strong Sasuke is and I don't think I would be able to handle it."

"Ah."

Itachi came back into the cave, dragging four bodies.

"Back already?" Naruto asked. But Itachi just glared at him. He laughed. "Who do we have here?" Naruto went towards Itachi and raised his eyebrows.

"Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Iruka." Kabuto said raising his glasses back up.

"How... nice of them to come here" Naruto said taking out one of his fans and tapped it on his chin.

"Naruto... don't you still feel something for Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah. I don't. He hated me at a point too. But then he 'loved' me. But I knew that that wasn't true. I can feel it in his soul. I cannot see them but I can feel." Naruto said pulling his Akatsuki cloak on tighter.

"Ah..."

"Orochi." Naruto said snapping his head towards him.

"Yes Naruto-kun."

"Tie these four people up please." He said jerking his head towards the Konoha ninjas.

Orochimaru nodded and tied them up with his snakes.

"We need to go." orochimaru said after.

"Ok. You can go." Naruto said with out looking at them.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said heading towards the entrance of the cave.

"Hm?"

"I need to talk to you."

Sasuke nodded and walked out with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Naruto and Itachi stayed in the cave to watch the four ninjas.

**_With Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto..._**

"Now Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said once out of the cave and hidden in the forest." Like I told you. I have taught you everything. You can do anything. What will you do?"

"Hm... I don't know... I want to join the Akatsuki." Sasuke said.

"But why? Naruto just joined the Akatsuki and your brother is in it." Kabuto said. "Don't you hate him?"

"I used to. But not anymore." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ah. But you could also train under your brother. He can teach you many things about the Sharingan, while Naruto-kun can teach you about senjustu and seals.

He still has problems controlling his charkra though... you could help him since you have a perfect control of your chakra." Orochimaru said.

"I thought I could do whatever I want." Sasuke said glaring at Orochimaru.

"Right. You can but I just said that you could do."

"Hn. Whatever."Sasuke walked away, back towards the cave.

**_Back with Naruto and Itachi..._**

"Tachi." Naruto said looking at the four ninjas that were suffering.

"Hn?" Itachi asked raising an eye brow.

"Sotp the genjustu."

"You pity them?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"No. I want them to wake up because I want to talk to them."

"Hm." Itachi stopped the genjustu and sat down next to Naruto.

They stayed in silence for a while until someone's stomach growled. Itachi and Naruto looked and each other.

"I'm hungry." Naruto stated bluntly.

"Hn."

"Well then if you're hungry then just go get something to eat. Is that to hard?" A voice said from the entrance of the cave. Naruto rolled his eyes and 'pouted'.

"I know what to do." Naruto said.

Sasuke walked in farther into the cave towards Naruto and Itachi but stopped five feet away from Itachi.

"Brother. Naruto. I want to join the Akatsuki." Sasuke stated.

Naruto gagged as Itachi's eyes widen.

"Um...Why?" Naruto asked taking off his eyes the four Konoha ninjas to look at Sasuke.

"Because I want to."

"You can't just enter the Akatsuki like that."

"How do you know? You did nothing horrible and you entered the Akatsuki. So why not me?"

"I have the Kyuubi in me. I merged with it. I gave myself to them." (A/N: This sounds wrong but I have nothing else to say...)

"So? Why not have another Uchiha in the Akastuki?"

"We don't need that." Naruto said sharply.

"Naruto. It's not you that get to choose who enters the Akatsuki and I think he will let my little brother in since he in really strong and he's the only one that can beat me." Itachi said.

"Wha-"

"Naruto it's not you're decision. »

"What ever. " Naruto said rolling his eyes and started to play with his fan.

Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke stayed silent for a while until Naruto took out a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to send a little thing to the hokage." Naruto replied summoning a brush.

"Why?"

"Look. It's has nothing to do with you."

"Hn."

Naruto scribbled down something on the scroll and put a paper bomb at the end.

A few minutes later, Iruka woke up.

"Hm? Where…" Iruka started but suddenly remembered what happened and jolted up to see his worst nighmare.

"Naruto!?" He yelled looking every were until his gaze landed on him.

Naruto smirked.

"Hello Iruka." He said.

"Sasuke? Itachi."

"Hn." Both brothers said.

"You know Kakshi, you can stop pretending to be still unconscious." Sasuke said.

Kakashi opened his one visible eye. He looked at Sasuke, then Itachi and finally Naruto. He didn't say a word.

"Asuma. I saw you open your eye." Naruto said crossing his arms.

Asuma tsked and looked at Naruto.

"Now the only one that is left is Ku-"

"She's awake too Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Right so everyone is awake." Naruto said ignoring the annoyance getting to him of Sasuke's attitude.

"Naruto, why did you left the village?" Iruka asked looking at him with a sad face

"My, my Iruka. Do you feel sad? Because I don't feel sad leaving the village." Naruto said with a smudged look on his face.

"Why?"

Naruto snorted. And shook his head.

"What do you think?"

"You left the village because you were annoyed by the villagers." Kakshi said.

"Ah finally someone that understands." Naruto said clapping his hands.

"But why? We gave you everything you needed. I know almost all the villagers treated you badly. But don't forget people in the village love you." Iruka almost yelled.

"I know. But only three people."

"What do you mean three people?"

"After Itachi left, there was only the hokage, Hinata and the Third."

"There's not only them but us too. And what about your friends?"

"You don't love me Iruka. I know deep down you hate me because the Kyuubi killed your parents.

I have no friends.

They don't know I have the kyuubi. Their parents will eventually tell them and they will be just like the others." Naruto said sharply.

"But I'm not going to kill you guys yet. But I have one thing I want you guys to do." He hands them the scroll. "Give this to Tsunade.

Sasuke. Can you unbind them?"

Sasuke nodded and made the snakes unbind the four Konoha ninjas.

"Now go." Naruto said once They had taken the scroll from Naruto.

"You might regret this." Sasuke said once the four ninjas left quickly.

"Heh. Like I'm going to. That scroll has something….Let's say that it's something they won't like. And once it gets to the hokage, it will make me happy." He turns to Itachi. "Bring Sasuke to Pein-sama. I'm going into visit my fellow frogs."

"Hn." Itachi said getting up from where he was sitting.

"What? Where are you going?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto's arm.

"I'm going to the world of the summoning frogs." Naruto said with a straight face like it was something he did every day.

"How do you do that?"

"Just be on a good term with the animals you made a contract with and just ask them to go to their world."

"And that's all?"

"Yup. I'm pretty surprised that you didn't know."

"Well I never thought that they have their own world. I leaned to see through their eyes and sense what they are sensing and I've gained speed and stuff like that."

"You're already strong with that sharingan of yours, Sasuke."

"I know. But not as strong as you."

Naruto laughed.

"Just because I've become a 'demon' doesn't mean that I'm stronger than you. In some points I am stronger than you. But in strategy you're stronger than me, you have eyes that males you powerful. You're better controlling your chakra and to have the sharingan needs a lot of chakra. And controlling it is really hard.

Ever since I'm a 'demon' I have a lot of trouble of controlling it.

One more thing. Don't forget Sasuke, you are and Uchiha." He said pulling away from Sasuke and left the cave.

They stayed silence for a while until Itachi broke it.

"Let's go."

"Hn."

They ran until they arrived to the base but something was off. They could feel the air changing, and it meant that someone strong, powerful, feared was fighting. But against who? They didn't know, all they knew was that the Akatsuki members weren't at the base anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry for the wait! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it! Please leave a review if you have something that you would like to happen or anything else.**

Chapter 11:

Naruto arrived in the toad world. He looked around and smirked at himself.

"It's nice here." He muttered.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Oh. I'm just here to train for a year. A year here is a day in the real world right?"

"…"

"Heh. I take that as a yes." Naruto turned around and looked at the old toad. "Hello **_Gamabunta_**."

"Naruto Uzumaki… Why have you come to train here where you can train in the real world. And on top of that, you're with the Akatsuki."

"What? That old pervert didn't tell you anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Can I see Fukasaku now ?"

"…."

"If you think I'm not allowed to see him then I'm just going to find him myself." Naruto said jumping on a stone .

"You're not going anywhere, you traitor!" Gamabunta yelled. He ran after Naruto, but Naruto was too quick.

"GAMABUNTA! STOP!" someone yelled from behind. Gamabunta froze. He turned around and saw Fukasaku.

"Fukasaku-sama." Gamabunta said.

"What are you doing to Naruto?" Fukasaku asked.

"I was going to capture this traitor."

"Hehehe. Naruto is no traitor. He is just doing what he wants to."

"But he-"

"Gamabunta. You will learn everything at the end." Fukasaka said. "Naruto, come."

"Yes." Naruto jumped down next to Fukasaka and bowed.

"No need to bow young man."

"Yes."

With Itachi and Sasuke.

"Brother! What's going on?" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up and let me think." Itachi hissed. He turned on his sharingan and looked around him.

"It's Danzo. He's fighting with Pein-sama."

"Danzo, huh?" Sasuke smirked. "Well It might be now or never. I want to finish him off."

"Don't."

"Hehe? Why?"

"Do you know why Danzo has a bunch of bandages around his right and right eye?"

"No."

"Because he has a bunch of shanrigan eyes. He took them out of our ancestors and put in in himself."

Sasuke gaged .

"Sick. He's a sick man."

"Hn."

Itachi ran to the battle field where Danzo and Pein were fighting. But before he could get to them, a member of ROOT jumped in front of him.

"You will not interrupt Danzo's fight with Pein." It said.

Itachi stared at the person but suddenly he fell onto the ground.

"Sasuke. That was unnecessary." Itachi sighed.

"Hn."

Itachi and Sasuke arrived to the place where Danzo and Pein were fighting. Everyone else in the Akatsuki were all watching the fight while sitting on people from ROOT.

"Kasame." Itachi said appearing next to Kisame.

"Oh Itachi, you're back. You just arrived when the fun had started. But it's going to end soon. What's your brother doing here?"

"He wants to join the Akastuki."

"WHAT?! We don't need another emotionless Uchiha and we already have that brat. We don't need a new member of the Akatsuki." Kisame yelled.

Itachi kicked him and glared at him.

"It's not your choice. It's Pein's."

"R-right. Sorry."

Pein took a glance towards Itachi and saw Sasuke. He landed on a tree and looked straight ahead. Then he raised his hands.

"NO! EVERYONE! RETREAT!" Danzo yelled. People from ROOT jumped out of everywhere and retreated. Once they were far, Pein dropped his hands.

"Where is Uzumaki?" He asked.

"Il the toad world to train sir." Itachi answered.

"How long is he going to be there?"

"A day sir."

"What about your younger brother?"

"He wants to join the Akatsuki sir."

"Hm. And why does he?"

"Because I don't want to go back to Konoha. And I want to be trained under my brother and I can train Naruto." Sasuke said.

Pein looked at Sasuke for a moment then nodded.

"You won't be part in the Akastuki but you can stay in the base and be trained by your brother and I want you to also train Uzumaki because he has a poor control of his chakra."

"Yes sir."

"Good." Pein turned around and headed back to the base.

"So he's Itachi's younger brother, un." Somone said stepping out of the woods.

"Yes Deidara."

"Hm… He kinda looks like a him, un."

"Hn." Itachi said. Most of the Akatsuki went back to the base with Pein. Only Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke were still there.

"Kisame. You will have to work all by yourself for a time. Until then I will be training Sasuke and I will be going on missions with Naruto."

"Hm. I don't mind working alone. And I have my sharks."

"Hn."

They kept silence until Kisame got up and headed to the base.

"You guys should be heading back." Kisame told them before he left.

"Hn." Itachi said turning into a crow. Sasuke knew at that moment that he had to follow Itachi by air so he summoned his hawk.

When they arrived to the base, Itachi showed Sasuke his new room and where his and Naruto's are.

So now Sasuke was there in his room.

'I should get some sleep.' He thought. He lay in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

It seemed to too long after he fell asleep when he was woken up by an explosion and yells.

"DEIDARA!" someone roared.

"It wasn't me! I swear, un!" another person squeaked.

Suddenly a door burst opened and someone ran down the hall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! CAN'T YOU TELL PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE? WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO ON A DAMED MISSION IF YOU WANT TO BLOW UP STUFF?" The person yelled. He recognized that loud voice. It was Naruto's.

"Hn." The first person said.

"Che. I can do whatever I want, un."

I walked out of my room to see an angry Naruto, Sassori holding Deidara by the neck with his puppet hand.

"Che. Can't all of you shut up?" Sasuke said leaning on his door frame.

Naruto just glared at Sasuke but then sighed and walked back in to his room without another word.

"We should do what he said,un. I don't want to be beaten up again, un." Deidara said trying to break through Sassori's grip. Sassori looked at Deidara then hit him on his head.

"Ow!" Deidara said but quickly closed his mouth again when he saw Naruto's door open a bit.

Sasuke sighed and went back into his room.

**_At konoha…_**

The team that Tsunade sent was back, but in a bad condition.

"Good. You may go. But go to the hospital first." She said sighing looking at the scroll laying on her desk.

"Yes ma'am." They all said in union and disappeared.

Once they had left, Tsunade quickly opened the scroll and smiled once she read the scroll.

'**_Dear Hokage, He said yes. I will be never coming back please burn all of my belongings . Goodbye. '_**

She knew what this meant. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the small bomb on the scroll. She snapped out of her thoughts when there was a small explosion. She looked around the room, alarmed. But then she spotted a small black spot on her desk where the scroll was.

**_With Naruto.._**

He had finally some quiet to himself. He was pressed against the door when he saw a piece of paper burning on the wall. He smiled to himself. At that moment, he knew that Tsunade had understood what he wanted to say, and that she had agreed.

'Now that is one thing off the list.' He thought and walked to his bed. He looked down at the small folded paper on his bed. he picked it up and unfolded.

'_**Tomorow, mission**_.'

He read.

Naruto stared at the paper then shook his head.

'This is going to be a long week.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if the last chapter was short! Well Anyways, here is chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12:**

Naruto flopped down on his bed and sighed. It was a long and hard year of training he just did and he did not feel like doing anything.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"What?" He asked sitting up. The door creaked open and Itachi stood in the doorway.

"What is it, 'Tachi?" Naruto asked sighing.

"Danzo came. He wants you back." Itachi said. Naruto eyes widen.

"W-what? Did he find the base?" Naruto asked in a dark tone.

"No. But he said he will come back soon."

"Che. So annoying. Can't he understand that I left the fucking village?!"Naruto half yelled.

"…He says that you are a monster that can't be tamed." Itachi said looking at Naruto with his black eyes and Naruto looked at Itachi with his red cat like eyes.

"He's right. I can't be tamed. But I am no monster. He does not know what I did in the toad world."

"I never though as you a monster."

"I never said you did."

"Hn."

"Che. So this mission?"

"On Haha Island…."

"Haha island?"

"Hn."

"Go please. I want to sleep." Naruto said lying on his bed and snuggled into it. Itachi nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

**_With Sakura….._**

Sakura stood on her balcony and stared at the road. She wasn't paired up anymore with anyone anymore so she had to be on missions with the others. But all of them didn't speak a lot when Sakura was around. They knew once they talked, it would lead back to Naruto or Sasuke, something they didn't want to think about. She looked back at the two fore head protectors and sighed. She didn't know how much she would miss Naruto. She missed the smiling kid. The one that always messed up things but always had fun.

She was brought out of her memories when there was a knock on her door.

"Sakura?" Her mother's voice came from behind the door.

"Yes mom?" Sakura said walking back into her room. Her mom walked into her room with a small smile on her face.

"Well we just got a message from the Hokage. She wants to see you." She told her daughter.

"Right. I will be going then." Sakura said walking back to her balcony and was just about to jump off when her mother stopped her.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Smile."

Sakura froze and her face became blank. Then she shook her head.

"Sorry mom. I can't anymore. You know that." Sakura said and left.

"Right sorry."

"Don't worry mom. It's not your fault."

"Rights it's that's demon."

Sakura froze again. She turned to face her mom.

"He is no demon mom. He is no monster. He is a human sacrifice. You guys can't say that if you don't even know him." Sakura said.

"Che. What has gotten into you? I bet that demon brain washed you!" Her mom yelled.

"If you don't believe me then fine. Don't believe me. When I come back from the Hokage I will pack all my stuff." She said and left.

When she arrived to the Hokage's office there were two other people.

"Ah Sakura. How are you?"

"Hello Hokage-sama!" Sakura said cheerfully. "You know, my mom still thinks Naruto brain washed me." Sasukra said slightly grining.

"Well that's not so surprising." The Hokage said looking down at her hands that had started shaking. "Anyways, here are you two new team mates. Sai and Jean."

"Sai... and Jean?" Sasukra asked eyeing the two biys that were standing there and didn't say anything. "R-right... And how come I never saw them before?"

"That's because they weren't train in the village." Tsunade said looking at the two boys with a weird glare.

"Oh. I see." Sakura said looking down at her feet.

"And Kakashi isn't going to well so he is going to be replaced."

"What? What happened to him?" Sakura said raising up her head to look at the Hokage with a worried look on her face.

"Well he went on a mission and he got seriously injured."

"Oh I see. So who is his replacement?"

"It's going to be Yamato."

"Yamato? You mean that guy that owns the wood shop thing in the village?"

"Yes exacly him."

There was a gigle from one of the boys. Tsunade glared at the two of them and Sakura looked at them weirdly like thay were so strange stuff that she didn't want to touch.

"Ah, sorry." Jean said with a fake smile.

"Um...Hokage-sama." Sakura said looking back at the hokage.

"Yes?"

"Can I move in to Naruto's apartment?"

Tsunade's eyes widen but then soften again.

"Why?"

"I don't want to live with my parents anymore and I know Naruto's apartment is now empty because yesterdsay I saw you burn his stuff." Sakura said squeezing her fist.

"Ah so you saw. Alright then. If you want to. But you it's not really at the top right now. We're reparing it right now."

"I can deal with that. I can just ask Ino or someone like Hinata to help me." Sakura said.

"Okay. If you need help, ask these two." Tsunade said gesturing to the two boys that hasn't said anything yet.

"No, I don't think I need any help. If I was trained by you Hokage-sama, I think I am strong enough for the moment." Sakura said placing a hand on her slim waist.

"I see. Good. You may all leave." The Hokage said.

"Yes Ma'am." They all said and disappeared all at once.

Tsunade stared straight in front of her. Suddenly tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Ah...Why am I crying? I shouldn't. I know he is alright. I'm sure he is."

_'But you don't know if he's going to survive.'_ a small voice told her in her mind.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"YES MA'AM?" Shizune asked running into the room

"Please bring me some sake." Tsunade said facing the window.

Shizune knew that the Hokage wans't in a good mood these days so she would do anything to get the Hokage's spirits up again. Jiraya has been visiting her more often and Tsunade would cry all night.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune said quickly walking out of the office and back in with four bottles of sake.

"Thank you Shizune, you may go."

"Okay."

When Sakura arrived back to her house she immediately slammed open her closet door and rummaged through her stuff. Her mom entered her room with a questioning look on her face.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"I'm moving out." Sakura said sharply.

"Huh but why? Where would you go?"

"Well," Sakura said turning around to face her mom. "I'm moving out because you won't believe me in anything I tell you nor I would want to stay in a house where I know people think that I'm brained wash and certainly when **_it's my family_**!"

"But Sakura! Look at what he did to you! I'm pretty sure if we take you to the hokage she can do something about-" suddenly there was a slap. Sakura had slapped her mom and didn't regret one bit.

"THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR ME OUT! YOU ONLY THINK OF WHAT'S IN THE PERSON BUT NOT WHAT THE PERSON IN LIKE!" Sakura yelled and pushed her mom out of her room and slammed the door on her.

Sakura was fuming with anger when there was a knock on her window. She stared at it for a moment but then went when there was a second knock. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Jean.

"Hello." Jean said.

"Hello, Jean. How are you?" Sakura said calmly.

"Well I'm fine, what about you? You seem to have a little problem there with your mother." Jean said smirking.

Once again Sakura got angry but the let it go since it was Jean.

"Yes I do have a little problem with her. But that's really not important at the moment, what do you want?" Sakura said sighing.

"Well.."Jean said looking behind Sakura and looked at her stuff that were scattered all around her room. "I might though that you needed help even though I didn't really like to help people, I just had a feeling that i wanted to help you with something."

Sakura stared at Jean for a moment but was snapped out of her thought when she remembered Jean was standing on her balcony that was facing one of the mains streets.

"Come in." She said gesturing him in. "It's messy here because I was just looking got the stuff I should bring and the stuff I shouldn't bring. You can sit on my bed. I don't mind."

Jean nodded and walked to her bed and sat down.

They stayed in silence. Sakura was packing, while Jean was looking at her.

"Jean..." Sakura started.

"Hm?"

"Can you please stop staring at me you pervert."

"Huh?"

"UGH! Nevermind. Let's go."

**_That same night with Itachi and Naruto..._**

Naruto sat on a tree branch out side in the sun set's light.

"You know you're going to be seen if you're going to stay there. And certainly in that yukata of yours." a cold voice said from behind.

"Shut up. I'm not in a good mood." Naruto said without taking his eyes off the thing he was holding in his hand.

"Oh did I hit someone's nerves did I?"

"No. In fact you didn't. It's just that I don't want to talk to you."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was still acting like a child.

"You certainly didn't have change."

"Maybe I havn't, maybe I have."

"Che, so annoying."

"I'm not the one who-"

"OKAY SHUT UP! I GET IT!"

Naruto stayed silent a bit, but then looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Good to see you again, Sasuke."

"Hn. You too, Naruto." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I hate being looked down."

"Huh?"

"Tree branch. On it. Looking down on me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion why was he talking like that, but then shrugged. He jumped down and landed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke realised how Naruto had become more like a girl than a boy, but then, that was another thing he could make fun of.

"Has your eyes been always purple?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh no. That just happen's when I'm in a good mood."

"You mean gentle mood." Another voice came from behing Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's not like I have control on everything I have. Not like you Uchihas."

"We don't have control on evrything we have, Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"Aniki." Sasuke greeted. Still feeling nervous around his brother.

"Hn."

" 'Tachi. You certainly do have control on everything you have." Naruto said slipping the object that was in his hand in one of his sleeves.

"..."

"HAH! Sucker! I was right after all! You do have control on _everything_ you have!"

"Whatever. you should get some sleep. I bet you haven't slept that much since you came back."

"Hm. True. But I want to stay here with you and Sa'ke." Naruto said looking at Itachi with his red eyes.

"You..." Sasuke started but then stoped when he knew Narutro was not going to react the same way he used to do.

"Yes me~?" Naruto said taking out one of his fans and started fanning himself.

"Hn."

"OHHHH! For once the great Uchiha Sasuke has nothign to say! How funny. Totaly like his brother better."Naruto said glancing at Itachi that had a twiching eye brow.

"Please don't act like that, Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"Huh? Why not. I thought Sasuke would like it since he doesn't really like the real me." Naruto said, his face becomming blank and his tone dropped into an emotionless one.

"Well sorry for Sasuke but I really can't handle when you're like that. It makes me think of Sasuke when he was younger."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto bursted into laughter, an evil one. Sasuke just looked at his brother.

"What?" Ha asked.

"Sorry bro. Everythime Naruto-kun acts like that, it reminds me of you when you were younger and kept clinging onto me." Itachi said looking at the dying Naruto who was on the floor laughing his guts out.

"STOP LAUGHING! IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Sasuke yelled and sent three kunais at Naruto's head but it only cut a bit of his read/blond hair.

"Hey... I like my hair as it is now... So don't go ruinning it up now." Naruto said taking the kunais and stuck them somewhere in his yukata.

"Since when did you wear yukatas?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh this." Naruto said getting up and brushed the dirt off. "I got this one with Itachi a week after I left that stupid village."

"Oh."

They stayed in silence for a while until Itachi broke the silence.

"I'm headding back. I need to rest up before we go onto that stupid mission." He said leaving the two behind.

"What? You guys are going onto another mission, even though just the day before yesterday, you guys were guys were on one the other day." Sasuke said raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh that time when I was ignoring you? Well hey, guesse what. Welcome to the Akatsuki." Naruto said walking past Sasuke and patted him on his shoulder.

"Hn."

Naruto walked back into the base where as Sasuke stayed outside for a bit, thinking.

"Ah shit..." Sasuke muttered remembering what he wanted to ask Naruto before his brother came.

**_with Naruto..._**

Naruto sat back down on his bed a bit annoyed that Sasuke had come and inturupted his thoughts.

He took out the object that he had put in his sleeve earlier. It was a black stone and in it, if you look closely, you could faintly a glint of red in the middle. He found it when he was int the toad world and was facinated black its pure black and its glint of red when you look at it closely.

"Uzumaki-sama." A voice came from the far corner of his room.

"Ah it's you." Naruto said looking at the small girl sitting of the floor with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you uzumaki-sama. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Tell me, why are you in the human world? It's pretty dangerous if someone caught you when you're not summoned." Naruto said getting up and walked towards the little girl.

"I know Uzumaki-sama. But just let me tell you this, you seem lonely." The small girl said looking up at Naruto.

Naruto stared at the girl then sighed. He extended his arms out. Immediately the little girl understood. She quickly got up and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey...Don't say stuff like that. You know that it's not only me, but you too." Naruto said hugging the small girl in his arms.

"NARUTO! I need to use your Itachi charmer thing,-un." Deidara said bursting into the room. Deidara stared at the two people.

"Well this is very un expected-un. For the Kyuubi no kistune to be hugging a small little girl, -un."

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Deidara. Didn't you hear the conditions I said before I entered the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"No,-un" Deidara said crossing his arms.

"Well..."Naruto started. "I CLEARLY SAID I DIDN'T WANT ANYBODY TO DISTUB ME!"Naruto yelled.

"Oi, dobe. Please don't-." Sasuke started but then when he walked into Naruto's room, froze, turned back around and left the room.

"Deidara." Naruto said.

"Yes,-un?"

Naruto pionted at the door the same way Sasuke came in and walked back out.

"Do the same."

"Right,-un. Sorry to distub you,-un." Deidara said walking back out and closed the door behind him.

Then there was a small laugh. Naruto looked down at the small girl in his arms.

When she noticed Naruto looking at her, she gave him a bright smile.

"This is the first time I've ever heard you laugh." Naruto said. Then he brought her up to his eye level. "Now, tell me what's your real name, just like you promised me ten years ago."

The little girl looked at Naruto then smiled again. She stepped back from Naruto and did a hand seal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Hello! Here's a new chapter with more Naruto and Itachi. Don't forget to leave a review if you want to see more of the other people. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 13:

There stood in Naruto's room a big fox.

"So soft." Naruto muttered to himself as he caressed the fox's fur.

"Now,you have to tell me your name." Naruto said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"My name is Lieza. Lieza Farumir." She said.

"Ah... You're that fox princess that ran away ages ago."

"Yes. I hated to see how our god was being threatened in the human world, so that's why I swore to Kurama that I will stay fore ever next to him and do what ever I can."

"Ah so that's re reason why you came to me that time when the villagers were beating me up. Because you swore to protect his vessel."

"Yes exactly."

"I see. I like you more!" Naruto said burring his face into the foxes fur. "This is the first time I see a royal fox like you. Apart from Kurama, but he doesn't let me snuggle with him."

Lieza chuckled.

"Well that's him alright."

"Ne, Lieza...Can you tell me how my father and mother were?" Naruto asked.

Lieza looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Fine. But let me go back into a human form. It's pretty cramp in here."

"Hmm. No. I like it better when you are in your true form. You can just lie down or something. Usually when you lie down you have more space."

Lieza looked at Naruto again and tried as he told her to do so. To her surprise, there was much more space.

"See?" Naruto whispered soft, almost too softly.

"Yeah. Well back to the question you asked me. Your father and mother were people that were wonderful. They truly loved each other and cared for each other. Since your father was the fourth Hokage, he was really gentle but also serious. He was a good Hokage.

Your mother was also a vessel like you. But no one really noticed it, since she was always with your father and there was still a lot of people from the Uzumaki clan." Lieza paused. "When I showed myself to your mother, I was surprised that she was fine and she was living a happy life.

I though I wasn't needed so I was about to go back but then she asked me to stay. She was also a gentle person. But she was also a fighter.

Just like Sakura, but less obsessed with the person they love, and wines less."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "If only they were alive..." He whispered to himself and fell asleep, still clutching Lieza's fur.

**_Later that night..._**

Naruto and Itachi stood in front of the Akatsuki bas looking out for any other ninjas.

Itachi looked at Naruto and shook his head. Naruto nodded and slipped on his Akatsuki cloak and hat.

"Let's go." Naruto said walking south. Itachi nodded and followed. They walked in silence until they heard something running towards them.

Suddenly men on horses raced passed them but then stopped when they spotted the two Akatsuki members.

"Whoa! Look what we have here. Two Akatsuki members." A person said.

Naruto was a bit annoyed so he pulled on Itachi's sleeve. Itachi just looked at Naruto and nodded.

The people around didn't even had time to react when Itachi and Naruto just disappeared.

A few meters away, Naruto and Itachi appeared.

"Well that was really stupid of them." Naruto said.

"Hn."

"You emotionless bastard." Naruto said and pushed Itachi. But didn't do much affect.

"Well let's keep going. We still have a long way to go. Let's run. I want to cross the border line before sun rise." Naruto said looking up at the starry sky. "ITACHI!" he pulled on Itachi's sleeve again and pointed up to the sky. "Look! A shooting star!"

Naruto took off his hat to look at the shooting star better before it disappeared.

Itachi looked up and saw a glimpse of it before is acutely disappeared.

"So?" Naruto asked looking back at Itachi.

"So what?" Itachi asked.

"So did you make a wish?"

"A wish? "

"Yeah a wish. You know a wish."

"No."

"Oh. Okay."

"And what about you Naruto-kun. Did you make 'a wish'?"

"In fact I did. Itachi-kun." Naruto said sticking his thong out.

"Oh and what is it?"

"Nuh uh. I'm not going to tell you. It's supposed to be kept a secret." Naruto said putting a finger on his lips. "Come on, let's go."

Itachi nodded and they started running again towards the borderline of the fire country.

A few hours later, they arrived in front of a small village.

"This is it. I mean this is the borderline. Once we travel through this village, we would be in the Fire country." Naruto said looking at the peaceful village that was still in it's slumber.

"Hn."

"Now, do you want to do the longest way or the shortest way?"

"Shortest."

"OKAY. Then let's run as fast through the village when it's villagers are still sleeping okay?"

"Hn?" Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked with an 'oh so innocent' look on his face.

"We're going to run through the village like that?"

"Well, didn't I just say that?" Naruto asked growling a bit.

"Hn."

"Good." Naruto walked to the entrance of the small village and waited for Itachi.

"Okay, you turn into a crow and fly, while I'm going to take off my Akatsuki cloak and hat, to go through the village. I don't want to turn into a fox. It would be too suspicious if a fox came running through a village."

"Hn." Immediately, Itachi turned into a crow and flew up into the sky and waited for Naruto.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. He stripped his Akatsuki cloak off of him and suck it in his bag. Then the tied his hat to his hip. When he was ready, he gave a sign to Itachi, meaning he was ready.

As soon as Naruto entered the village, he ran as fast as he could and jumped on the roof of the houses.

Suddenly and arrow flew by Itachi, luckily he dodged it.

"HUH!" Naruto said. He looked up at Itachi who was croaking like an idiot.

"You idiot! Shut up and come here!" Naruto hissed.

Immediately Itachi stopped all his commotion and flew towards Naruto. He landed gracefully on his shoulder.

"Hey kid." A voice came from the forest. Naruto looked at the man who was walking towards him.

"Yes mister?" Naruto asked, not making eye contact with the man knowing he will freak out when he sees Naruto's bloody cat like eyes.

"Is that bird your's?" The man asked eyeing Itachi.

"Yes mister." Naruto answered.

"Okay... What are you doing out here kid? In the middle of the night?"

"I'm just passing through the village sir. Is that a crime?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face. Lucky the man didn't notice but Itachi did, and he dig his claws into Naruto's shoulder to make sure Naruto doesn't go berserk.

"Oh, no. Not at all." The man said. "I just thought you were here to steel something. I saw that bird and thought it was a monster."

Itachi noticed Naruto tensing up. So he decided to calm him down by nibbling at his ears.

"That's some bird you got there." The man said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He is. Maybe that's why I like him so much. Because he's special. Some times he can be selfish and I spoil him too much."

"Ah I see. Well don't spoil him too much. After all, he's not a human." The man said turning around and walked back to his hiding spot. "Oh and kid."

"Hm?"

"Watch out. I was told there were people in black cloaks and red clouds that were supposed to be in this area, so be careful and don't get caught."

"Thank you sir. I will make sure I will be careful. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Naruto ran off and was mentally laughing at the man. The man was a pervert! He kept checking him out! Not also he kept checking him out, but he totally forget to ask if he was a ninja and what village did he come from.

Once passed the border and safe from anybody's view, Itachi turned back into his original

form.

"Itachi~" Naruto crooned.

"Hn?"

"So? How did it felt being targeted when you were in your crow form?"

Itachi looked at Naruto and didn't say anything.

" won't tell me huh? I figured that much." Naruto said rolling his eyes. He put his cloak and hat back on. "Let's go. We can go across the Fire country in less than a week if we go now."

"Hn." Itachi said pulling his hat a bit down.

They ran in silence until the break of dawn.

"Hey, Itachi."

"..."

"Let's stop here for a while. I'm kind of exhausted."

"Hm."

They stopped near a small river with tall trees. They had decided to hide in the tall trees if ever anyone passes by.

An hour later, Itachi and Naruto were sitting on a thick branch up high in the trees. Naruto was leaning on Itachi's chest while Itachi laid his head on Naruto's with his arms around his waist.

Naruto had his eyes closed when he felt chakra. He frowned. Noticing that Naruto made a funny face, Itachi tighten his grip on him. But Naruto just shook his head.

Then Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"What?" Itachi whispered.

"It's Konohamaru!" Naruto whispered back and squeezed Itachi's cloak.

"Don't worry."

"I'm not, it's just that I don't want to face him. I don't want to kill him."

"Naruto, listen." Itachi whispered, lifting Naruto's face up. "Who ever said that you had to kill?"

"But I swore. I swore that I would kill anybody that's from Konoha that crosses my path. I never thought it would be him to be the first one that I-"

"Naruto, don't go berserk. It's okay, you can just forget that. I swore that I would never hurt Sasuke, but look what he became. He almost became a killing a killing machine."

"Heh, but that's different. I don't have any family in Konoha, so I'm not attached to it. Not even a bit."

"Your lying."

"Huh? Are you applying that I'm a liar?" Naruto asked pushing Itachi off of him and stood up. His eyes narrowed and his canines became sharper.

"No. I'm no applying that you are a liar." Itachi said calmly and pulled Naruto back into a hug. "Just remember that it's there where we had met and there was Hinata. Don't forget she was and probably still is in love with you."

"...True. I'm sorry."

"Hn."

"There almost here..What should we do?"Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"Wait and see if they know we are here."

"Oh..." They waited for a few minutes. A half an hour...

"Naruto-kun.." Itachi started. "Are you sure that it was Konohamaru?"

"Yes. I am sure Itachi. They are just taking a rest." Naruto answered a bit harsh.

"Hn."

"They're moving now. "

Itachi nodded. Not loo long after they heard foot steps. Getting closer by the second.

Slowly they could see four people walking towards them.

Not to long after, they could see Konohamaru and his team. Konohamaru was beaming like he just won something.

"Konohamaru, stop it. It's getting annoying." The girl said pouting.

"Aw come on! Don't be mad just because I got it.

"Tell me Konohamaru, what do you want to be?" His teacher asked.

"I want to be the 7th Hokage."

"Oh? Who do you think will be the 6th Hokage?"

"Naruto-nii-chan."

Everyone went silent. Naruto's gripped Itachi's cloak harder

"Oh really? But he left the village and he joined the Akatsuki."

"I **_know_** that! But I still have hopes he come backs! What's up with all of you? You guys always say that it was a good thing that he joined the Akatsuki. You guys always say he's a damn monster. He did nothing!" Konohamaru yelled.

With that he turned around and ran back from where they were just an hour ago.

His two team mates and his teacher stared at him running back.

Naruto and Itachi stayed silent but Itachi knew Naruto was shocked. Konohamaru, still had hopes for him. But he was just a kid. He didn't know what Naruto has sealed in him. He was just too young.

Naruto got up and looked down at the three people standing there looking at the direction Konohamaru ran off.

"Naruto, don't. There are just under us." Itachi whispered to Naruto. " If we move now, they will see us. If we go later, when they will be looking for him, then we can move out."

Naruto stared at Itachi for a while, then he nodded.

"Fine. But I just want to find Konohamaru before they do." Naruto whispered back , settling back down. Itachi nodded.

"Seinse, I don't think he will come back here. He's most likely to get lost." The girl said. Everyone sighed.

"Fine. We will go look for him. You two stay together okay? If you are in any danger, shoot a smoke bomb up in the air, high enough so that I can see. Okay?"

"Yes!"

"Scatter!"

They all went in different directions. Leaving Itachi and Naruto.

"Well that was fast." Naruto said.

"Hn."

They both stood up and jumped down from the tree.

"Just follow me. I can track down Konohamaru." Naruto said.

"You can? He's not a fast runner then."

"No. He in fact is. It's just that I can feel his chakra from far."

"What the.." Itachi muttered to him self.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto said waving his hand. Then he started to run towards the same direction Konohamaru had ran off to.

Soon after some turns, Naruto and Itachi had arrived to a small opening not far from a village, where Konohamaru was weeping silently.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked towards Konohamaru.

"Who's there?" Konohamaru asked spinning around but soon froze.

_'Shit.'_Konohamaru thought. "You're from the Akastuki, right?"

Naruto didn't answer. Itachi stayed in the shadows of the trees being Naruto, deciding it's something he shouldn't interfere with yet.

"ANSWER ME! You're from the Akatsuki. You took Naruto-nii-chan! ANSWER ME!"

"So? It was his choice to join the Akatsuki, we didn't force him." Naruto finally said.

"No.." Konohamaru said taking a kunai. "It's impossible, he couldn't of had joined the Akatsuki. He didn't do anything wrong and he cared for the village too much."

"Fool. You were just tricked. You don't know him after all."

"Shut up! I know Naruto-nii-chan better than anyone else in the village!"

"Oh really, because he didn't tell me that, he told me that the people that really understand him are the two survivors of the Uchiha clan."

Konohamaru froze, shock written all over his face.

_'Impossible. I know Naruto-nii-chan better than anyone else.'_ Konohamaru though.

**_'You thought you did. Be deep down you know that it isn't true.'_** A voice said in his head.

_'No Konohamru, he's from the Akatsuki. He could be lying.'_

"Who are you? Show your self!" Konohamaru demanded.

"Tsk. So annoying." Naruto said.

"Take your hat off or I will force it off of you!"

The Akastuki member didn't move. So Konohamaru ran towards Naruto, he was just about to slash him with his kunai but it hit his hat instead.

Konohamaru stared in shock at the person standing in front of him as the hat fell down on to the ground.

"Im-impossible. Naruto-nii-chan?" Konohamaru said. He extended his arms out to Naruto for a hug but Naruto glared at him and kicked him in the stomach.

Suddenly a second Akatsuki member apeared and quickly gabbed Naruto and disappeared.

"NARUTO-NII-CHAN!" Konohamaru yelled, but it was no use, he was already gone.

A few meters away, Naruto was weeping in Itachi's arms. Itachi whispered some gentle words like when he used to calm his brother when he was younger or how he used to calm Naruto when he was still in the village.

"It's okay to cry. Cry as much as you want." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear while hugging him tightly and rubbing his thumb on his back.


End file.
